


What Difference Does it Make

by Stupidthesloth



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Panic, Love Confessions, May get mature, blue is human, white is an ass, yellow is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stupidthesloth/pseuds/Stupidthesloth
Summary: Almost everyone knows about the two leading Kingdoms, one lead by a power-hungry psychopath and one lead by a caring Queen who will do anything to keep her subjects safe. Each has been fighting for decades, never being able to reach an agreement that is until the Princesses of each the Two Kingdoms meet to hopefully settle things once in for all. However, how can they achieve such things when their parents don't wish for peace?
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 51





	1. How it All Started

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:  
> Diamond Authority:  
> \- Queen Wren Diamond (White Diamond)  
> \- Princess Bella Diamond (Blue)  
> \- Pamela ( Blue Perl)  
> -Helen (Holly Blue Agate)  
> The Great Empire:  
> \- Queen Braelyn (Black Diamond OC)  
> \- Princess Yasmin (Yellow)  
> -Pandora (Yellow Perl)  
> \- Princess Rabea ( Red Diamond OC)

The small pitter-patter of feet wasn’t hard to miss, the sound of children's laughter filled the castle walls. Yasmin could be found running down the halls, with a wooden sword held tightly in her left hand and a shield in her right. She was no more than six years old, she was three years older than her playmate who tried her hardest to keep up with the blond girl. Bella stumbled about, falling flat on her behind quite often when she did this time though she broke down into a fit of tears. This drew Yasmin’s attention as she stopped to turn at the younger girl. Yasmin just looked at Belle though, she didn't know what else to do. Her mother was busy in a meeting with their neighbors and she specifically told her not to disturb her and to watch Belle. Yasmin huffed before dropping her toys and making her way to the crying toddler, in one motion she tried to pick up the girl but ultimately failed. Only lifting her up a foot or two then dropping her, which only made her cry louder. 

Yasmin grasped at her ears as she tried to calm Belle down, “Come on Bell, I need you to be quite alright. I mustn’t have you crying in the castle, it’ll draw attention. And if Miss Wren sees her like this, why she’ll lose her top! Come on Bell, please do this for me.” Yasmin was trying to smile at Belle, even called her the nickname she gave her. Bell, was a name Yasmin had given Belle when she had first met her. The infant had taken a liking to the small bell-shaped necklace that was placed on Yasmin’s neck. Thus how the name Bell came to be.

Belle looked up at Yasmin and stopped crying and began laughing, which allowed Yasmin to breathe out a sigh of relief. “Yellow!” was all the Bella said before laughing again, the new word took Yasmin by surprise.

“Did you just call me, Yellow?” she asked, though she did have pale skin and prominent blond hair she certainly wouldn’t call it yellow though. 

“Yellow!” Bella said again. 

“No, no it’s Yasmin. Ya-s-min. Can you say that Bell?” 

“Yellow!”

“Your not making this easy…” 

“Yellow, Yellow, Yellow!” 

“Alright, alright. Yes, I’m Yellow and your Bell. Glad to know you feeling better.” Yasmin said, rolling her eyes. “Let’s get you to your mother. She’s probably finished speaking to mother by now right?” she took a side glance at the Bella who was now right at Yasmin’s heel. Still saying that foolish nickname. 

“Yellow is tall!” Bella said, smile looking that the older girl. Seeking some sort of recognition from her, anything would suffice. Yasmin returned the smile, which just made Bella laugh. Just then the three-year-olds took her hand, causing her to gasp in surprise. “ Yellow is nice too!” 

Yasmin couldn’t help but give a small giggle, Belle was truly something else. It was funny really, she feared when she heard that Miss Wren was expecting a child. Her mother used to say, that if they would have birthed a male her fate would be sealed. She would marry the boy when they both reached the right age in order to mend the Kingdom's already strong bond and make it stronger. Will a girl being born from the Diamond Authority, Yasmin didn’t need to have the thought of marriage dwell on her young mind. 

“You know, I didn’t like you. I thought you were gross, honestly, I believed most babies were obnoxious. They looked odd, they smelled dreadful...I mean you still smell dreadful but your starting to really change my mind Bell. Do you know? I always thought if you were a boy I would have-” When Yasmin and Belle finally reached the dining hall, she couldn’t help but stop. The sound of yelling could be heard from the other side of the door, then without warning the door swung open and a livid Wren stormed out. 

“How dare you accuse my husband of such things Braelyn! I expected better from you, I expected you to have more trust in me. Saying he would commit such things is unallowed and won’t go without consequences!” Queen Wren shouted her normally snowy skin was not a beat red. Her breathing was rushed and heavy, with fits clenched she looked down to see the two girls both staring up at her. 

“Wren, I didn’t mean it like that I beg of you please listen to what I have to say. Before you flee with anger and spite on your mind, I just wanted to know how that happened. I mean, you told me yourself you couldn’t have one. You said it wasn't possible and you were so torn about it as well!” Queen Braelyn called out, before stopping as Wren spun around as slapped her clear across the face. 

Yasmin gasped at the act, how dare she do that to her mother! She should be punished for committing such an act against her. Without hesitation, the younger girl let go of Belle’s hand to run to her mother’s side, putting space between her and Wren. Braelyn held her cheek where the blow was given, a look of shock spread across her face.

“How dare you! You don’t have the right to do such a thing to her, she’s a Queen just like you and you should learn some respect. You, you harlot!” Yasmin shouted she was fuming though the worlds may have been hurtful they could compare to the pain her mother must have been in. 

Though just a mere slap, it was the shock and betrayal of a life long friend that hurt Yasmin’s dearest mother. 

“How dare you! You have no right to call me such a thing!” Wren shouts, loading her arm again the admit another blow but this time it was administered to Yasmin who drew back trying her hardest to hold back the tears that stung her eyes. “ Belle, dearest were leaving now.”

“But Yellow…” Belle said, her voice small and shrill. Wren just turned around, grabbing her daughter by her left arm and dragging to the castle exit. Yasmin just stood there, her left cheek still stung but not as much the pain she felt about losing a friend. 

This was only the beginning, however, of a long and treacherous war.


	2. Let's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasmin and Rabea have a talk

18 years later

Yasmin clung to her sword as if her life depended on it, swinging at the training dummy will all her might. Spilling the hay insides everywhere. The now twenty-four-year-old was well known for her fighting, being known as a ruthless killer when it came down to protecting her subjects from the vile opposition. 

Yasmin’s whole life revolved around sickness, death, and war she knew nothing else. She couldn’t remember when she was a carefree child, uncaring to the world around her. When she used to run around the castle will the wooden sword and shield, she used to play with her little playmate but that was a lifetime ago and Yasmin couldn’t even remember the child's name. Let alone what she looked like, and her mother liked it that way, she was glad to know that her daughter had forgotten about Bella. She was proud of her daughter really, the young woman was now the leader of the Royal Guards, though being a Princess her fellow knights didn’t care nor did her mother. As long as she kept herself and her people self, she was welcome to fight at the front line whenever she pleased. Queen Braelyn even tried to convince Yasmin’s younger sister, Rabea to fight alongside Yasmin but the eighteen-year-old couldn’t stomach the blood and gore. Instead, she decided to stay and heal wounded soldiers and help build armor for them so they may be better protected. 

Yasmin took another swing at the dummy, this time kicking it in its face before moving to the side as it swung toward her. Stabbing the torn thing in the side, she sighed before dislodging her sword and putting it back in its sheath located on the hip.

“That was splendid sister!” yelled Rabea as she made her way to her sibling, however not before bowing in respect for her as well. “ I give you my congratulations, mother told me about your victory on the front line. You took down those tyrants with ease or so I hear. Not to mention you have returned unscathed, not a scratch on you that needs my attention.” she says smiling, bringing herself up and running her hand through her blood-red hair. Rabea was always a unique child, being born with red hair completely different her parents. Their father had blond hair, no doubt where Yasmin got her hair color from however their mother was a brunette. Thus meaning that it was highly unlikely for Rabea to be born with such hair colour, but the people of the Empire knew that their Queen would never dream of being unfaithful to the King. So Rabea was seen as a gift, something so unusual that men come flocking to her like a moth to a flame. Yasmin wasn’t jealous of this fact though, she was actually very relieved with her sister having all the men’s attention, she mustn’t worry about getting attention from any herself. So she can focus on fighting instead of falling in love. 

“My many thanks Rabea, I fought my very best and I’m glad that mother has spread the word to you about my victory. Now I don’t need to worry about telling you it myself, and instead, you could be telling me about what I had missed when I was away. Tell me, have the men of the village been giving you a hard time, getting any unwanted attention?” Yasmin said, with a smile bringing her sister into a hug which Rabea accepted without hesitation. 

“ It’s funny how you assume that I wouldn’t love getting extra attention from the men in the village. The trip over themselves trying to get a good look at me. Besides, even though I’m only 4’5 in height I can still handle myself, I am still growing too. Soon I will be at your shoulders instead of your chest.” Rabea said, before measuring herself to Yasmin with her hands. Yasmin couldn’t help but chuckle as she looked down at her sister’s freckled filled face.  
“Alas, you may be growing yet you still won’t manage to reach my height till you at least turn twenty.” 

“Two years isn’t that far away!” 

“Indeed but a lot can happen in that time.”

“Oh hush will you, I came to give my congratulations not to have to have you mock me.” 

“My deepest apologies, it’s just your lack of height is just so easy to mock.” Yasmin said before drawing out her sword, showing it off to her sister, “My blade has been rather dull recently. Would you mind sharpening it for me whenever you do have the chance?” 

“Are you asking me because you know I would love to have a reason to stop by and see the blacksmith’s boy?” Rabea said with a smirk, taking the blade off of her sister’s hand. 

“Perhaps that is that case.”

“I would be glad to Captain Yasmin, only if you stop into town for me. When you get the chance, I need new material to stitch up one of my dresses. Mother’s dog when and ripped it up, I know she hates it and all but she could at least say it to my face. Instead of having her mutt mutilate it…” Rabea took a shaky breath, “Have you seen her come out of her room other than to give orders. It scares me, Yasmin, she not doing good this war is taking a toll on her. If I were Queen I would have settled the petty war by now!” 

“Yet you aren’t, and unless I meet my untimely demise sadly you won’t be. But I promise to get your material and to talk to mother. If it’ll bring a smile to your face.” she took her sisters hand, before kneeling onto her knees in order to look at Rabea better. 

“Can you tell me how the war started?” Rabea breathed out.

“What?” Yasmin couldn’t help but be caught off guard, her sister had never asked her to explain such a thing. Yasmin would be lying to herself if she would say she knew all the information about the war. She was only six when violence broke out among the Kingdoms. 

“Tell me about how the war started, I wasn’t around when it had begun and I wish to know how it started. Who started it!” 

“Alright, at your request, I shall tell you all that I know. The war started when I was no more than six if I recall, mother had been having a meeting with Queen Wren regarding the birth of Princess Bella. Mother said something that often the Queen and she threw a fit, a fit so terrible she thought the only way to get it out of her system was to send troops to one of the villages and to… to slaughter all who lived there.” Yasmin could hear her sister gasp in surprise, covering her mouth to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. “Mother was livid and demanded that we return the favor with sending twice as many troops to kill twice as many people as Queen Wren did. Alas, when one fights fire with fire. It just ends up with both people getting burned, and no one wins. That’s how it’s been, one shall attack the other will attack twice has hard. It’s been like this for almost eighteen years.” 

“That’s terrible! How could someone be so cruel to take their anger out on indecent people? Yet, Mother is no better! No one is good in war. Yasmin, I want this war to stop, you said that Queen Wren had a daughter correct?” 

“Indeed I did say that.” 

“Send a letter to her asking to meet, request to speak to her and try to settle this war!”

“Rabea I don’t think that’s how it works.” 

“Please Yasmin, at least try will you?”

With a sigh Yasmin stood bowing to her sister in full respect, “I shall do as you request, Princess.”


	3. Little Splash of Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella writes a letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so first I'm sorry for the late update. But this is early than I intended, I was going to put one out at the end of the week but while I was relaxing I decided to write this. Sorry if it's a bit choppy, I am writing this after I spend a good few hours studying for my exams. But anyways I hope you guys like this story!

“ I don’t get it, why does my enemy wish to talk regarding peace? It’s her people who attack and kill mine, I mean when you think about it I should really just tell mother. Just tell her that I got a letter from our enemy, tell her that the war can finally be done for? Oh, will stars above aline for me and tell me what to do!” Bella said as she paced around her room. “You know what, I don’t think I’ll tell her! That’ll be a brilliant idea! I’ll keep a secret from her. Oh goodness no! If she would find out my head would in a basket before I would have time to interject! I very much enjoy having my head connected to the rest of me. Since it allows me to breathe and to live and to...Oh goodness me what do I do!” The young woman was out of breath gasping for air as she flung herself across her bed, her ocean blue dress rippling as she did so. 

Bella plucked the piece of parchment from next to her and looked at it again, this time reading every word ever so slowly. That way she doesn’t miss a single work, when she was done she looked at it. She wasn’t reading it though, she was just looking at it as her mind wandered elsewhere. She always contemplated peace, after she herself wasn't much of a fighter. If she would ever find herself in battle, Bella was sure she would have coward away somewhere else. Far away from the bloodshed. She let out a long drawn out sigh before turning onto her stomach, the letter still in hand. 

“You know, now that I think about it. I don’t think I ever met the Princess, I mean I’ve heard of her. I heard she’s a bloodthirsty brute!” Bella couldn’t help but let out a small giggle at her remark, “What would someone like her what with peace. I would have thought she loved killing others. If peace would come she’d need to stop. Well, if she wants peace I would hate to reject her, who knows how she might react, probably just like her mother. All childish and violent, wanting to take out their anger onto others. Goodness, such a person makes me sick. Such violence and anger is not something a woman of her highness should have. Alas, what might I do? I shall give the...oh what was her name again?” Bella trail off taking a look at the letter again, “Yasmin! Yes, Princess Yasmin, that’s her name. I question what type of person would name their child Yasmin, I bet she’s a blonde.” Bella said before chuckling, as she crumpled up the letter and threw it across the room. 

“Now, let me get to writing that letter of hers. What to say though…” Bella said she made her way up from her bed to the small writing table located in the corner of her room. “ To The Princess of the Great Empire, Yasmin something. She didn’t put the last name so I’m just going to leave it blank for that part. I have decided to send you a letter back since you seemed quite urgent. Although I do think you should stop to think before sending your enemy a letter, if my mother would find out about this we both lose our heads. So do keep this between us. You wished to speak about peace, which came as a surprise to me. After all, your family has been enjoying this war, bringing our towns into ruin. That is beside the point, I am open to talking to you. Though only if you meet me at the three hills which lie to the East of both of our Kingdoms. Would that make an adequate meeting spot, I mean she is a Princess. Then again so am I, what does it matter. Goodness, Bella stop talking to yourself!” Bella scolded herself before completing the last portion of the letter, she sealed it up and stood up from her chair. Ready to find the carrier boy. 

Bella’s heels could be heard clipping as she walked down the corridor, she was cautious though not to make too much noise. She wasn’t really in the mood to have Pamela or Helen bombarding her with questions about who the letter was for. Not that she had to tell them, after all, if they annoyed her too much she could easily just have them executed and be done. 

“Where is that boy…” Bella said as she walked down a flight of stairs, lifting up her dress above her feet so it doesn’t get caught with the letter in her right hand” I should really just have mother find a new one, he’s always up and about doing who knows what. Probably with the maid's daughter, Miss Rose something. I really am terrible with last names, aren't I? Bella let out a chuckle before reaching the end of the stairs and taking a sharp turn only to crash into someone. 

“Oh, oh my goodness I’m so sorry your highness. I should have been more careful! I am really sorry, please forgive me” Rose apologized profusely, bowing in respect for the future Queen. 

“It’s you, yes I’m actually looking for your little friend the carrier boy. Where is he? I must give him something to take.” 

“You mean Greggory, I haven’t seen him. He might be in the dining hall with Queen Wren I heard he had been called there. If you do find him can you tell me if he’s alright, I have been worried about him for some time now.”

“If he’s with my mother in the dining hall I doubt you’ll be seeing him breathing again. Maybe you can see his beheading or something before he passes on. Also, do find your mother she still has yet to clean my room adequately” Bella said pushing past the young girl whose face was now devoid of color in pure shock. Bella couldn’t help but smile at her. 

Bella continued her way down the hall until she reached the dining hall. It had radiant doors, carved from only the purest of wood. The princess pushed through the doors, bracing herself for what might be going on inside the room. 

“You insolent child! How could you accept a letter from the opposition and bring it onto these very grounds? Do you lack the common sense that would forbid you from doing such things! Now tell me who you gave the letter too.” Wren shouted as she was seated at the far end of the long dining table. Bella could feel a large lump find itself in her throat, she turned to look at the boy who met her eyes. She was pleading with him not to say it was her who received it, he only gave her a small nod before opening his mouth. 

“I-” 

“Mother! I need to speak the carrier boy for a moment!” Bella shouted, getting her mother’s attention as she turned to face her daughter. 

“My dear Bella! It’s so lovely to know you’ve decided to join us. But must you do it now, I’m in the middle of something.”

“My deepest apologies but I need to speak to him and give him a small task.” Wren sighed before giving the jester for the young boy to stand. He stood up cautiously and made his way to Bella who opened the door once again letting the two of them leave. “Listen, I need you to do something. Take this letter to Princes Yasim. The same person who gave you the letter you gave me. I need you to that for be. I will ensure my mother never finds out and if is to, I shall take all the blame. Is that acceptable.” Bella said extending her hand with the letter.

“I guess, I just don’t want to face the Queen alone again,” Greg said taking the letter and tucking it in his pouch. 

“You won't have to I promise, just please make sure you deliver it to her ONLY.”

“Yes your majesty.” With that, Greg took off down the hall.


	4. A Future Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasmin gets a letter and has a chat with her mother

“Yasmin, I have brilliant news!” Rabea shouted as she burst through Yasmin’s bedroom door. The future Queen had only just gotten to bed, slowly drifting off into the world of sleep, only to be interrupted by her sister. She let out a long and drawn out huff before barring her head deeper into her pillow. 

“Must you come at this hour of the night, I am drained from my training. All I wish is for sleep to overtake me, is that so much to ask from you Rabea” she said, her words muffled by the pillow. Rabea merely rolled her eyes before stepping deeper into the room before closing the door behind her. 

“I could leave you to sleep, or I could tell you that you have a meeting with Princess Bella regarding our peace treaty,” Rabea said as she made her way to your sister, having a little skip in every step she took. Yasmin only lifted her head for a moment before rolling over to the opposite side of the bed, her back now facing Rabea. “Oh don’t be like that, you mustn’t be so huffy. I understand your tired just as I am but, at the very least could you read the letter.” she slowly waved the letter around behind Yasmin’s back, who slowly turned around and extended her arm. Rabea gladly handed the letter to her sister and she took a seat on the bed next Yasmin who has slowly pushed herself into an upright position. 

“You know, if I wanted you I really could have picked you up and forced you out of my room,” Yasmin said, her voice was deep and hoarse from sleep. 

“Alas you could have, but you didn’t. Have you finished reading the letter?” the youngest said giggling as she leading closer to Yasmin to get a better look at the letter. 

“Indeed I have, though it seems the Princess isn’t too happy with us sending her a letter. However, as you said she is open to the idea of peace. This relieves me, now do me a favor and set the letter on fire will you Rabea.”

“Why must I do that”

“Because if mother would find this she will be outraged, so alas we must burn this to ashed to ensure our safety. Is that understood.”

“Of course, I shall dispose of it at once,” Rabea said nodding, before taking the letter out of Yasmin’s hand, swinging her legs off of the bed. As she made her way to the door, she stopped before turning around to face her sister, “I forgot to mention, mother wishes to speak to you. She isn’t pleased with your lack of interest in a future King. I wish you the best of luck in your conversation with her” with that she left the room, closing the door behind her. 

Yasmin was taken aback by this, her mother was never interested in her oldest daughter seeking a husband to wed. Yasmin would be kidding herself if she said she never thought about it, though it was a hard subject for her, she knew that as a woman she was supposed to find a certain attraction to men. However, she never has. She always saw men as friends or allays, never once as a romatic partner. The future Queen had questioned if she was may be just unequipped to find men attractive and perhaps she would just have to marry not for the sack of love but more to keep the royal bloodline flowing. The idea made her uncomfortable, she wished to marry because of love not just for the sake of being wed but alas that may not be the case in the end. 

With that Yasmin stood up and stretched, hearing the bone in her back crack as she did so. The future Queen made her way to her mother’s dining room where she would surely be seated with other members of her court. Yasmin could feel her heartbeat in the throat as she made her way down the hall, she made sure though to mask her fear. She didn’t want any of her future subjects to see her terror, after all, it was a form of weakness one of the many things the knight had learned in battle. It’s never in one’s best interest to show their fears because it can so easily be used against you, she had seen it with her own eyes time and time again. 

When she did finally reach the dining room, she pushed open the door slightly to get a better look at who she might have to face beside her mother if she chose to enter. To her surprise though, there was no one there. Just her mother, hunched over in the chair with a quilt in hand, writing on a piece of parchment. Queen Braelyn’s once brunette hair, was now becoming completely white, except for the few strands of colored hair which were still holding on. Yasmin’s poor mother looked tired though, heavily drained by the war. Her once kind and giving demeanor had changed into a cool one, though she wished to keep her subject safe. She had forgotten about herself and her child almost entirely other than the times in which she wishes to speak to them. Yasmin scanned the room one last time before entering, just then seeing the massive mutts that sat at her mother’s feet. She never likes them very much, they always used to attack her when she was young and her mother never seemed to care much. 

“It’ll build your strength Yasmin, quit your crying!” she would always say, even when Yasmin was still just a child she would say the same excuse whenever her daughter was attacked. 

With a shaky breath, Yasmin pushed open the door, “You wished to see me, mother” with that Braelyn turned her head to her side slowly, her eyes meeting Yasmin’s. 

“Oh, yes Yasmin my dear! It’s so lovely for you to come, yes do take a seat.” Queen Braelyn said, gesturing for her daughter to sit in the seat next to her. Yasmin with caution steps made her way to the seat, sitting down with her hands placed neatly in her lap. 

“What is it you wished to speak to me about”

“Well you see, you’re a young lady now and I am not the young lady I once was. As the heir to my throne, I believe it to be in your best interest to find someone to wed. And soon.”

“Why such a sudden urgency mother, you have never been this concern with my romantic life before” 

“Indeed you are correct, I have just heard a rumor that Queen Wren is planning on marrying her daughter off to a neighboring kingdom so that they can start an alliance. That is not a good thing Yasmin”

“Of course it isn’t. But what does this have to do with myself being married? Besides, the words you speak are merely words of the mouth. We don’t know who the source of this, for all we know it could be not but a butch of lies.”

“Though what you propose may be correct, we can not be too careful. So, I have prosed the idea to a different Kingdom that you wed his son at once. In exchange for your hand in marriage, we shall gain an amess amount of troops and support from them” 

Yasmin couldn't speak, her throat had grown dry she struggled to find something, anything to say, “So you wish to mock the ideas of our enemies. If Queen Wren wished to do so with Princess Bella she can do so, but why must we do the same as them. We are winning this war mother, and besides, hopefully, soon enough there may be peace among us!” 

“You speak so boldly my dear and so hopefully, but you mustn’t be naive. You and I both know that Queen Wren won’t allow peace. She’s enjoying this war, no matter how terrible it is” Braelyn let out a sigh before looking away from her daughter. Yasmin could see the tears that threaten to spill out of her mother’s eye, though Braelyn may have been neglectful. She was still Yasmin’s mother, she cared about her and would do anything for her at the end of the day. 

“I’m sorry mother if I have stepped out of line,” Yasmin said, extending her hand and placing it gently on her mothers. She could feel her tense up before relaxing and taking hold of her daughter’s hand as well. 

“You have done nothing of the sorts, it’s just. I wish for this war to end, whenever we are winning and there is a sliver of hope Wren goes and retaliates bring this war back into motion. I know you were young when it first started, but I used to be close to Queen Wren. Since birth, we had been friends, just like our mothers but because of my words, this war started. I blame myself, I blame my foolishness for acting without thinking, I insulted my closest friend when I never meant to. All I wish is for the war to be over, I wish I could go back and fix my mistakes, I wish I gave you the chance you get to know Princess Bella more. Surely your two would have been close, but...that can never happen.” at the point, Queen Braelyn had broken down into a fit of tear which took Yasmin by surprise. It was rare for her mother to cry and she didn’t know what to do, she slowly stood up from her seat and approached her mother. She was still holding her hand. 

“It isn’t your fault mother, you mustn’t shed tears regarding something that you are not to be blamed for. You spoke about Princess Bella, how I was meant to be friends with her to what did you mean?”

“You two were so close, even though you were young, you still played with her and it brought a smile to my face. But now, if you would to even mean Bella I doubt you would even recognize her” 

“If I would to meet her what would she look like?” 

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen her too, but if I recall she has the most beautiful white hair I’ve ever seen. She clearly takes that after her mother. She also has these enchanting blue eyes that go oh so well with her soft facial features. I believe she’s around your height by now Yasmin, maybe a bit shorter. But I do believe you would two would have been the closest of friends if it wasn’t for this war”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, but sadly this war will never end”

“What I would to meet up with Princess Bella and speak about peace with her?” the moment those words left her mouth Yasmin already wished she could take them back. When she looked at her mother’s face, her once tearful face was now stricken with surprise and anger. 

“You are meeting the Princess?” though it was a question, Yasmin knew that her mother could already fill in the blanks about the truth. 

“It was only a question mother, do calm yourself”

“It is a question in which holds some truth, your meeting her aren’t you?”

“What if I am, it’s in our best interest! If you can’t get through to Queen Wren, the next best thing is for me to speak to Princess Bella. Perhaps meet the common ground and we can finally have the peace that we once had and that we all long to have!”

“But do you know what Queen Wren will do to her if she finds out she’s meeting you?!”

“You act more concerned about someone you only met a few times, more so than me. Your own blood!”

“Oh Yasim, I worry about you too. The difference is that I don’t care if you meet Bella but Wren will be damned to have her daughter meet you. She hates us, Yasmin, she will have her own daughter beheaded and you as well if she gets your hands on you” 

“Then she won’t get her hands on me, and the Princess and I will keep it a secret”

“This situation isn’t just black and white Yasmin! Wren has eyes everywhere and I can’t bear to lose you!

“You won’t I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself”

“But what if your not!”

“What if I am! If I am to be Queen one day, you must have some faith. I am more than just some young teen wanting to test life’s waters. I am a grown woman mother, and if I can lead an army of knights I can take care of myself if Queen Wren would to ever find out about the meeting” with that the Princess stood up and stormed out of the dining room, her mother yelling from behind her.


	5. Drunk and Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasmin gets drunk and meets a stranger.

Yasmin was furious, she was livid but mostly she was hurt. Her mother, the person who couldn’t care to raise her own child only wishes to speak to her when she’s useful to the war. The future Queen had had enough, she just wanted to go somewhere else, a place where her mother wasn’t. A place where her mother wouldn’t be roaming the halls looking for her, and she knew just the place. As Yasmin stormed her way through the hall she caught a glips of her sister, and the two met eye. Rabea could already tell something was off. She lightly jogged up to her sister and took a step in front of Yasmin, stopping her dead in her tracks. 

“How was the talk with mother, did she give you a hard time” Rabea’s voice was laced with concern and a bit of fear. After all, when she looked at her sister she could tell just by her body language that she was upset about something and she knew well enough not to speak to her sister when she was angry. Yet she couldn’t help herself this time, she needed to be there for her even if it meant getting yelled at by Yasmin. 

“I am fine Rabea, move out of my way I’m going out,” the oldest princess said through a clenched jaw. Rabea was taken aback by this but knew she needed to press on. 

“You’re not fine Yasmin, please you mustn’t leave while your head is not fully on your shoulders. Calm down before you do something rash” she was practically begging Yasmin, trying to get a hold of her sister’s hand in hopes that maybe it might stop her from leaving. However, as she did so Yasmin yanked her hand away and glared at her sister. 

“What do you know about having a head on your shoulder, all you do is flirt with other men. You’re unable to be satisfied with just one, you have to be the harlot that you are and try to get with all of them. Your lucky you know that you will never have to be Queen you don’t even need to find a husband yet it’s so simple for you to catch the eyes of men. It infuriated me how carefree you are, who am I kidding though, you don’t have to fight. Your too much of a coward to do that, you just have to look pretty and heal people! But yet mother comes to send me off to some stranger to married to, but you, you don’t even have to worry about that because you’re nothing but a useless excuse of a royalty! Now move out of my way” as the words left Yasmin’s mouth Rabea could feel her stomach turn into knots. Never in her life had her sister said such vile things to her even when she was upset. However, before Rebea could say anything else her sister pushed past her and stormed off. Leaving Rabea alone and hurt, tear spilling from her eyes.

Yasmin continued to walk, now starting to go into a full out sprint as she ran through the castle halls towards the stable. Once reaching there, Yasmin mounted her house and left towards the town, she just wanted to leave. She needed to leave, she already no doubt hurt Rabea, she didn’t feel like snapping at anyone else. Yasmin didn’t even mean to snap at Rabea, but she got in the way, she should have known better than to get in Yasmin’s way went she was upset. Once Yasmin reached the small town, everyone’s eyes were on her and she hated it. That didn’t stop the future queen from making a beeline to the tavern, she needed to drown her feelings in something. Something that will hopefully numb them, so she doesn’t have to feel them any longer. 

Upon reaching the place, she dismounted her horse leaving it outside as she made her way into the tavern. She didn’t have any eyes on her this time though, everyone was too drunk to even realize she was there. 

“What can I get for you?” said the bartender as Yasmin approach. He was a fairly large man, with a strong build his hair was a deep brown with small strands of silver running through it. His voice was hoarse and thick, no doubt meant to be intimidating but Yasmin wasn’t even fazed by him.

“I’ll take a beer,” Yasmin said, digging into her pocket, pulling out some coins which she put on the counter for the man to take. Once being given her beer, she downed it all not once hesitating, “I’ll take another” she said, earning herself a confused look from the man. He still gave her the beer though, which she proceeded to chug as well. Yasmin didn’t feel numb though, she felt the same maybe a tad tipsy but not as intoxicated as she wanted to be. So she ordered more beer, and another, and another and another until she had downed a good eleven beers. 

Yasmin was more than numb, she was flat out drunk and she was fine with that, yet she still wanted more, she wanted to see how much she could take. 

“I’ll take another one” Yasmin ask, her words were slurred and hard to understand but the bartender knew exactly what she was asking for and shook his head. 

“You’re done for tonight, you should go home and get some rest,” he said point Yasmin toward the door, she didn’t want to leave though. 

“Do you know who I am?” she asked slamming her hands on the counter and rising from her seat. 

“I can’t say I do”

“I’m Princess Yasmin, the daughter of Queen Braelyn and I demand you to get me more beer!” Yasmin said, as she stood she could feel her legs give from under her and she fell to the ground. She was still able to see the man though and from the look of it, he didn’t seem fazed by the fact that he was speaking to royalty. 

“If you’re a Princess, shouldn’t you be busy trying to end this bloody war instead of getting drunk of your ass?”

“I’m the leader of the Royal Guards! I’ve fought in this fucking war for almost my whole life, what have you done. Served beer to people who wish to drown their sorrows in alcohol” she had managed to get herself up, now using the table as support. 

“You say that so boldly when you are in here yourself, drowning your sorrows in beer” 

“How dare you! I am not here drowning myself in beers like you people, I’m here to relax and for me relaxing involves drinking so I will ask again from another beer” in the back of Yasmin’s mind she knew she was acting entitled and childish, but she couldn’t help it. She was being turned down the thing she needed, she needed to stop feeling and this man wasn’t allowing her to do so.  
“Princess Yasmin, I am not going to give you another beer, you’re already wasted and you still need to get back to the castle” 

“Fuck the castle! Fuck you! Fuck everything just give me my damn beer or I’ll have you executed for disrespecting royalty” Yasmin yelled, she didn’t even realize it but the entire tavern hand eyes on her. All of them were just starring at her in either confusion or disgust. “What are you all look at!” she spat as she turned to face all of them, just then she felt a hand grab upon her forearm and was starting to be pulled towards the door. It was that stupid bartender, Yasmin had really had enough of him she really wanted to just punch him straight in the face. Yasmin did just that, she hanked her arm from his grasp and elbowed him in the nose. He loud out a muffled grunt as he brought his hands to his now bleeding nose. 

Yasmin wasn’t satisfied though, she wanted him to feel more pain just like she had felt, she kicks him in the gut which knocked him down. Allowing herself to stand on top of him and kick him in the face, as she did this the whole tavern had grown into cheers and chants. They were enjoying this, Yasmin was enjoying this!

She continued to kick him until she felt someone grab her from behind and yank her off of him. It was another man, this time he was much thinner than the bartender but Yasmin didn’t care. He decided to intervene, so she was going to hurt him too. She threw her head back, hitting it against his head causing him to let go and stumble back. Yasmin didn’t let him though, she spun around and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and punch his square in the face before kicking him between the legs. The future queen procced to pick him up and toss him to the side, like the trash he was, she finally made her way to the counter to fetch herself some more beer when she suddenly was pinned to the ground. She couldn’t get out though, she was too intoxicated to think of a plan and whoever was pinning her down had Yasmin’s right arm lock in place. She tried to break free only to feel a sudden waved of pain, her right arm had been broken. She let out a loud cry as she tried to get out but the pain only felt worse with every move she made. Yasmin was then picked up, brought to the door where she was thrown out of onto the cold, hard ground. She let out another cry when she met in contact with the ground, Yasmin couldn’t move. She was stuck there, on her side with a broken arm drunk as ever. 

She tried to push herself up with her left hand only to lose her balance and fall face-first onto the ground which hurt like all hell. She just laid there, the nightly rain drenching her clothes and soaking her short blonde hair. 

“Are you alright?” said I women who stood above Yasmin, looking down at her. She had a cloak on, which hid a good portion of her face but also protected her from the rain. 

“I’m fine,” Yasmin said, wincing as she tried to get up again but ultimately failing. The woman let out a small chuckle before extending her hand for Yasmin to take, which she gladly took. Once Yasmin was brought to her feet she was able to get a better view on the woman now, she was around her hight a tad bit shorter and had silver hair. Though her eyes were what drew Yasmin in, her eye were the most enchanting blue she had ever seen. They were a lighter blue, almost like a river in the summer months, not to mention they practically glowed in the moonlight. “Your eyes are pretty,” Yasmin said without thinking, catching herself when the words had already left her mouth. 

The woman was taken aback at first but smiled at Yasmin, “Thank you, your hair is quite lovely. I’ve never seen hair like yours before” 

“You have never once seen blonde hair, are you new here or something because almost everyone here has blonde hair. And my hair isn’t that lovely as you put it, I mean it’s soaked it looks nicer when it’s dry” 

“Indeed I’m new here, I’m only passing through though, I have a meeting to attend to tomorrow”

“A meeting? With who has the honor of meeting with you?” was this classified as flirting, of course, Yasmin had seen her sister flirt all the time but she herself had never done it before. 

“I don’t know if I can say, it’s meant to be a secret. Since I’m not even aloud out of the castle grounds” the women stopped, realizing what she had just said, “Oh my goodness! Pretend you didn’t hear that!” The woman was frantic about what she had said, mentally scolding herself, but Yasmin was too intoxicated to even realize what she said. She was too preoccupied with the woman’s eyes. 

“Who are you?” Yasmin said, her voice laced with confusion but she was also intrigued. She wanted to know the woman’s name so that when she was healed up and no long drunk she could go looking for her. Maybe even learn some new things about her. 

“My name?”

“Yes, what’s your name?”

“Blue”

“What person names there child ‘Blue’” 

“Well excuse me, what is your name then?”

“I’m not allowed to say”

“Well, that’s stupid, just tell me it’s not like I’m planning on telling anyone”

“Ya-Yellow. My name is Yellow”

“Really?” Blue said as she cocked an eyebrow at Yasmin. Yasmin couldn't tell Blue her real name, but she wanted to have fun with the new lady. 

“Indeed, is something wrong with the name Yellow?”

“No, it’s just I remember having a friend that went by that name. I was quite young at the time, but I remember her vaguely. She looked somewhat like you if I recall, tall, slim with beautiful blonde hair, I looked up to her really. I miss her every day.” 

“What happened to her” Yasmin questioned, Blue only shrugged before taking off the hood of her cloak so she can better see Yasmin. 

“I don’t recall, she just left and never came back. Whenever I question my mother about it, she always loses her temper and just tells me to forget. But I can’t say that I want to, she’s just stuck there in my head. I used to question if I did something wrong if in someway I pushed her away. If I was maybe too annoying for her liking so she just left, I never even got to say goodbye. Oh goodness, I’m babbling aren’t I, I’m sorry Yellow surely you don’t want to hear about my tail” 

“No, it’s ok. I had a friend too, who I used to be close with she was younger than me maybe a few years or so. I used to call her Bell cause I used to have these bells around my neck that she liked. Funny enough, she was Queen Wren’s own daughter. I don’t know what she looks like now, but I know that when I see her, for our meeting I want to apologize for everything that had happened” Yasmin looked up at Blue eyes, only to see her face was stricken with fear, “Is everything alright? Did I say something that upset you? I’m sorry if I did, think beer can make me say things without realizing it.”

“You know Princess Bella?” Blue asked, not answering Yasmin’s question. 

“I mean, I did. I haven’t seen her in almost eighteen years. I’m seeing her tomorrow though, were going to talk about-”

“Peace between the two kingdoms at the three hills which lie to the East of both of the two Kingdoms…” Blue said, cutting Yasmin off. Yasmin was taken aback, how did she know where the meeting was, only three people had seen the letter, Yasmin, Rabea and Princess Bella herself. Yasmin stopped, her mouth now dry. 

“Your Princess Bella aren’t you?”


	6. Mistakes Were Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasmin can't stop hurting people

Blue stopped, looking at Yasmin who just stood there holding her broken arm. 

“I beg your pardon?” was all that could out of Blue’s mouth, of course, her real name wasn’t ‘Blue’ she was Bella but Yasmin didn’t need to know that. 

“I said, your Princess Bella aren’t you?” Yasmin said taking a step toward Bella, the younger woman’s heart was beating so hard she thought that the other may hear it. That she would know that she was scared, scared about what this clearly intoxicated and unpredictable person might do. 

“No I’m not Princess Bella, I just know of her” 

“Then how do you know about the context inside the letter? How do you know about the meeting? That was information that only three people know about, my sister, myself and Princess Bella so I’m going to ask you again. Are. You. Princess. Bella?” Yasmin was now right in Bella’s face, the two only standing mere centimeters apart. Bella had to think of something, and fast, sure she was going to meet her tomorrow anyways but still, Yasmin clearly wasn’t thinking straight. Who knows what she might do in this case if she found out that she was trespassing into her kingdom. 

“Um, I...I’m not Princess Bella please do believe me. Besides even if I am, your drunk right? You won’t remember we even had this conversation!” 

“I beg your pardon? I’m not that drunk that I would forget this conversation, I have a pretty good memory thank you very much!” her plan was working, Yasmin had forgotten about what they were talking about, Bella just had to keep this going. 

“I mean if you’re not drunk. Why did you get thrown out of the tavern? Not to mention that broken arm of your.” Bella said, gesturing to Yasmin’s right arm which was bent into an odd position. Bella was surprised the other woman wasn’t paying it more attention or had the alcohol she had consumed really numbed her that much that she’s forgotten about it entirely? 

“My arm? Oh, yeah my arm. I forgot about that. And I got tosses out because I got it a fight, they didn’t kick me out because I was too drunk” 

“Why did the fight start in the first place?”

“That stupid bartender wouldn’t give me another beer, said I had too much but I didn't have enough...Oh, I did get kicked out for being drunk” Yasmin looked down at her arm before looking back up the Bella, “You know I was only in there because of your mother” 

“I’m sorry?”

“Your mother, that stupid, white-haired ass of a Queen! Queen Wren, she started this war and now my mother has been trying to stop it! Putting pressure on me and my sister, and I needed to relax and drinking only seemed like the right choice”

“I’m sorry, my mother started the war! Your mother started it!” the moment those words left Bella's mouth she mentally scolded herself, she had to hand it to Yasmin she knew how to get her answer to her question. 

“So you are Princess Bella! I knew it, I was right!”

“Oh, good for you, what do you want gold or something?”

“No need to be so harsh Princess,” Yasmin said, putting her hand up in defense, letting the broken one fall to her side. 

“Harsh? Harsh! Did you forget what you just called my mother!” 

“It’s true though, your mother is an ass. A childish, narcissistic, ass of a person. For almost two decades we have been fighting in a war, causes by your mother!”

“I believe you’re mistaken, it wasn’t my mother who started the war it was yours. Your mother was too scared that my mother was going to overthrow her one day. Because she knew deep down, that she was a weak, pathic excuse of a ruler and even more pathetic mother!” 

“Oh, your mistaken Princess! Your mother could handle being challenged on her ruling style so she threw a fit! A childish fit and took it out on the people of our kingdom!” Yasmin shouted, using her good hand to point to herself and then to castle in the far distance. 

“How dare you accuse my mother of such things!”

“I’m not wrong! Your mother hit my mother and me because she couldn’t handle being challenged!”

“Well, maybe you and your pathetic mother deserved to be hit! Maybe you needed to be shown your place, like the stupid pathetic waste of space your people are!”

“Oh I need to be put in my place, maybe you should be put into your after all your trespassing on my land!”

“Your not Queen yet! You have no jurisdiction!”

“I will be soon! And when I do I’m planning on finishing this war whether or not peace is involved!” Yasmin yelled, taking a step towards Bella who backed away from her. 

“And what does that entail! Your planning killing everyone in Diamond Authority!”

“If that’s what it takes!”

“Then do it why don’t you, you coward!”

“I’m not a coward!” with that Yasmin lifted her left arm and punched Bella square in the face. Bella stumbled back, falling onto the wet ground, letting out a pain-filled cry. Yasmin just stood there though, looking down at her before spitting on Bella. “You’re not welcome here again, and if you do. I’ll do more than mark up your face.” 

With that Yasmin turned and left heading back towards the castle, leaving Bella on the ground holding onto her now swollen eye. She let out a sop as she stood there, soaked and in pain she had to get back to her Kingdom though. Since now, peace clearly wasn't an option.


	7. That's A Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasmin can't fix her mistakes and Bella got herself out of one

Yasmin slowly opened her eyes, the harsh sunlight seeping through her window onto her face. She let out a drawn-out a grown as she slowly lifted her head up only to be met with a head-splitting headache. Yasmin began to rub her temples out of irritation and she swung her legs over her bed as she did so though, she was welcomed by pain in her right arm. She let out another grown and looked at her arm, which to her surprise was broken and bruised. 

“What did I do last night?” Yasmin questioned as she tried to grab at her arm only to be met with more pain, so she decided to just leave it be. She made her way to the door and to hopefully get her arm bandaged up, she really needed this pain gone and fast. As she forced herself to walk down the walls she caught a glimpse of her Rabea talking to one of the servants. It seemed that she had seen Yasmin too because she turned her head to look at Yasmin before turning and walking away. Yasmin tried to catch up to her, but as a result of her headache and sore body she ended up stumbling to the ground. She let out a small gasp when her arm hit the ground, but she had felt worse pain, pushing herself up with her left arm and getting back to her feet. By the time she did so though, Rabea was already out of sight. 

Yasmin merely sighed before making her way to the Physician, however, that meant she had to go into town and something in the back of the future Queen’s mind was telling her that it would be unwise to go back to town. Though she couldn’t remember anything that took place the previous night, she did remember bits and pieces. She remembered getting into a fight, though she didn’t know who won. She knows she met a woman, though she couldn’t remember her name. Only her enchanting blue eyes, which even in Yasmin’s sobber state still drew her in. 

Yasmin considered following Rabea since her sister knew a thing or two about medical care and could hopefully tend to her wounds. With that though, she would have to confront her, which would mean she would no doubt get backlash for her words the day prior. She didn’t mean to say those things, it was just merely in a fit of anger, a spare of the moment. That still didn’t mean that she didn’t regret every word she had said, she did, she hated herself for what she did. She should have never taken her anger out of Rabea, who only wished to help. Yasmin continued to stumble through the halls before coming face to face with Rabea, however, she wasn’t alone. Her mother stood alongside her, her face was stricken with worry. 

“ Rabea, dearest are you sure Yasmin is alright. She had taken a terrible beating, I can’t believe she had been so reckless! Getting herself beaten like that, now she is no way fit to fight nor to be wed!” their mother said, as she ranted to Rabea who looked like she really wanted to leave the conversation at hand. 

“Mother, I’m not Yasmin. I have no concern with Yasmin, I have work to attend to. So I shall be seeing you once it is completed” Rabea said, brushing away a strand of her red hair out of her face. She bid her mother farewell before walking off, not before shooting Yasmin a glare. 

“Rabea wait!” Yasmin yelled, which caught both her mother’s and Rabea’s attention. Rabea rolled her eyes before continuing to walk away. Whereas, Queen Braelyn turned to face her daughter before running to her and picking her up in her arm, putting in a tight and overwhelming hug. 

“Oh, Yasmin! I have been worried to death about you! After you came home all battered and bruised, I had been so worried. What happened to you, are you still in pain? Where is your horse and who hurt so so badly?” Yasmin’s mother overwhelmed her daughter with questions she herself struggled to answer. However, in response to them, she merely let of a hiss before grabbing at her arm. 

“Mother, please you mustn’t be so ruff. I am still badly injured. Which is why I need to speak to Rabea” Yasmin said, pushing past her mother. She made her way to her younger sister, grabbing her by the arm which caused her to stop. “Rabea, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said yesterday”

“Are you sure, what you said seemed to hold some truth in it?” Rabea spat, turning to look at Yasmin. Her eyes were filled with anger, which was unusual for the usual kind and giving princess. 

“ I know, I know what I said was terrible. And it has no truth to it what so ever! Your an amazing princess and I believe that you would make an even better Queen then I ever could be. I’m so sorry Rabea please, I don’t want you to stay mad at me. I shouldn’t have snapped at you, I shouldn’t have taken my anger out on you. That’s not what I’m supposed to do as your sister. I’m sorry, please can you forgive me?” 

“No” was all Rabea said as she yanked her arm away from Yasmin, “You know I was worried about you last night. I was worried to death about what happened to you. Because you just left, you left and I was left there in shock. Then you decide to come back to the castle, drunk, beaten and slurring words about how idiotic Princess Bella is! You haven’t even met her yet, you were supposed to do that today funny enough. But I’m pretty sure that’s not happening is it?” Yasmin just stared are her sister, what was she talking about, she knew nothing of Princess Bella. Yasmin was sure if she had met her, she would have surely remembered meeting her right? 

“I don’t remember any of that…” Yasmin said, trailing off as she tried her hardest to recount the night before but everything was a blur. She couldn’t remember anything, no matter how hard she tried. 

“I’m not surprised, you couldn’t even stand up straight. I mean, you bearly can now but still” 

“Was I that bad?” Yasmin questioned, however all she got as a response was her sister rolling her eyes and walking off. 

“You should figure that out for yourself Yasmin!” she yelled as she stormed off to her room.

Now Yasmin was just left there, just like Rebea had been the day before, standing in shock. She knew she shouldn’t be hurt since all of this was her own doing but yet she couldn’t stop herself from feeling so. Yasmin let out another huff before going back to her room, she would have to tend to her injuries herself. 

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿

Bella slowly made her way back to her room, it hadn’t taken her too long to get back to the castle but it was a challenge to get through it quietly without waking anyone. After all, it was the early hours in the morning and she’d be better off dead if her mother found her wandering out of her room at this hour. When Bella reached her room though, she was met with an unexpected sight. Her mother was there, waiting for her. She hadn’t realized Bella was in the doorway, instead, she was more intrigued with the contents on her daughter’s writing table. 

“Um...Mother?” Bella said, in a hushed voice. Wren slowly lifted turned her head to face Bella, who was practically shaking. She didn’t expect her mother to waiting for her, so she didn’t have time to cover up the very prominent black eye that had been punched onto her face by Princess Yasmin. From the looks of it, it was clear that Queen Wren was taken aback by her daughter’s eye, standing up almost immediately and making her way to her, taking Bella's face in her hands. 

“What happened to you?” Wren asked as she rubbed her thumb over her daughter’s eye which made her wince in pain. “What happened to you, Bella? Who did this to you, was it Braelyn’s little brat what ruined your beautiful face?” Queen Wren said in a concerned voice, which was also laced with hatred. Bella was taken aback though, how did her mother know of the meeting? 

“I’m fine mother, I merely fell that is all,” Bella said, trying to get her way out of her mother’s grasp, but Wren had too strong of a hold on her. 

“Your lying to be Bella. Don’t lie” Wren’s once concerned voice was now gone and replaced with an angry and annoyed tone. 

“I’m not lying mother, do believe me. Please, AH!” Bella let out a yelp as her mother pushed harder onto her bruised eye. It stung so much that Bella began to try to force her mother’s hands off of her face. 

“I’ll stop when you tell me the truth. You didn’t fall and I know it. So tell me now before you lose that eye of yours!” Queen Wren was now pushing so hard that Bella could feel blood start to build up under the swollen portions of her eye. 

“Mother stop, you’re hurting me!” 

“I’ll stop hurting you when you tell me where you went!”

“I went to speak to Princess Yasmin! Please just stop!” Bella called out, she was in tear by the time her mother finally let go. Once she did, Bella fell to her feet, sopping in pain which only caused her eye to feel worse. 

“Now was that so hard,” Wren said as she clapped her hands together, going down onto her knees to be at her daughter’s eye level. “Now, did Yasmin do this to you?” Bella only nodded in response which only made Wren scoff before getting to her feet. 

“This is why we are fighting them, Bella, they hurt people. They hurt us! She did that to you because you wanted peace! They don’t want peace, they enjoy fighting and that why this war hasn’t stopped. Now your not going to speak to Yasmin or anyone in that family again right?” 

Bella only nodded in response, still in too much pain to fully answer. 

“Good, now sadly because of your little meeting you have to be punished” 

“Haven’t you hurt me enough?” Bella said quietly, her voice raspy and dry as a result of all the tears she had shed. 

“You see, that’s where you are wrong. What I just did was nothing compared to what I can do! Or what I’m planning on doing! You are an inconvenience to me, my dear, I enjoyed having you as a daughter I must say. You really were something quite special!” Wren said, looking down at Bella as she finally came to the conclusion to what her mother had planned for her. 

“You’re going to have me executed aren’t you,” Bella said, looking down at her mother’s feet. She wanted to cry, she really did but she couldn’t handle the pain that it caused her. 

“Indeed my dear, I am deeply sorry it had to come to this but that just how life is!” Queen Wren let out a small laugh before taking her leave,” I’ll be back tomorrow. I promise I shall make it as painless and possible, it’’s be fast my dear. You won’t even feel a thing. And do try to enjoy today will you, I don’t want you passing without having a bit of fun.” 

Once Wren had left her daughter, Bella was fixed to the ground. She couldn’t move, she was too scared to move, she didn’t want to die! She was only twenty-one, she had so much more to do! Bella’s mind became full of overwhelming thoughts and she broke down into a fit of tears, even though it hurt, it hurt more to know that her own mother wanting her dead. Her own blood wanted to die, her head in a basket! She was shaking, she didn’t know what to do. Bella turned to look at her window before an idea came to mind. 

She could flee! She could leave, go somewhere were her mother couldn’t find her, but she couldn’t help but question where. She couldn’t stay within the Diamond Authority because her mother would surely find her with ease. Bella contemplating whether it would be wise to go to the Great Empire after her last encounter with the future queen. But what other choice did she have?

Bella made her way to her window, before looking down. It wasn’t too high up, and there was a bush to hopefully break her fall. She slowly maneuvered herself on the window sill before pushing off, for the few seconds she was in mid-air she couldn’t help but smile. She always did love the feeling of the wind flowing through her hair. On impact, Bella landed on the bush which got crushed by her weight. That didn’t stop Bella though. 

She stood up quickly before making a run for the sables, grabbing the first horse she could get her hand one. With that she was off, she began to make her way to the Great Empire, where hopefully she won’t be faced with death.The wind in Bella’s hair made her relax, but she was on a mission, she had to get to safety. 

Upon reaching the border between the two Kingdoms, Bella stopped and turned to look at her home. Her home had been ruined by this vile war, but she clearly wasn’t welcome there anymore. So alas she continued her way into the Great Empire, Bella pulled up her damp cloak as she went through the streets. No one paid her any attention, which was what she intended. That was until she reached the castle, where she was stopped by two guards.

“The Queen isn’t taking any visitors for today, come back another day,” said one of the guards.

“I’m not here to speak to the Queen, I’m here to speak to Princess Yasmin,” Bella said, trying to mask her inner fear.

“What do you want with the Captain” the other asked, which drew Bella’s attention. After all, this one was a woman, she was relatively tall with a muscular build which was surprising for the princess. In her kingdom, it was rare to find a female knight or to find a female anywhere near the battle, the Great Empire was quite different from the Diamond Authority.

“I need to speak to her, please this is important”

“Define important ma’am?”

“I just need to speak to her, it regarding Queen Wren and Princess Bella”

“Your kidding? You want to talk to the Captain about them? I don’t think that’s a good idea since Yasmin is still recovering and is probably still in a pissy mood from last night” the woman said, before both of them letting out a small chuckle.

“Were you the one who found her?” the man asked his partner.

“Yeah, doubled over in a bush. Vomiting up whatever she had consumed, she had a broken arm too. When I took her to see Princess Rabea, she was blabbering nonsense about a woman in a cloak”

“Oh right, I think I recall hearing about that. She was drunk off her ass, talking about some person named ‘Blue’? Or was it Bella? Now that I think about it I don’t think even the Captain knew who she was talking about” the two started laughing, which only made Bella unconvertable. She couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought of Yasmin doubled over in a bush vomiting, serves her right for what she did to her eye.

“What’s so funny?” the woman said, the two of them turned to face Bella who went red in the face.

“Um...I was...I just thought that the all-powerful Captain Yasmin would never be found vomiting in a bush…” Bella’s words began to trail off as she took into more consideration how she sounds. Someone who just came up to the castle is now mocking the Captain of the Royal Guards.

“I see”

“You should probaly leave, I believe that Princess Rabea is planning on making her rounds around town soon. So I don’t think it to be wise to be standing outside the castle when she leaves”

“But I have to speak to someone, anyone! Please”

“My apologies but we can’t let you in”

“Please I need to stay somewhere sa-” Bella was cut off mid-sentence by the castle doors opening, reviling who she assumed to be Princess Rebea exiting it. This was Bella’s chance, she jumped off her horse and ran towards the Princess only to be stopped by the two guards, each of them taking one of her arms. “No please! I mean no harm, I just need to speak to her!” Bella said thrashing in their arms, in doing so though her hood had come off further reliving her face to those around her. As if they had touched something hot, they dropped Bella to the ground and drew out their swords.

“What are you doing here!” the woman yelled, pushing Princess Rabea back. But the Princess didn’t budge, instead, she pushed past the guards and walked up that Bella.

“What are you doing here?”


	8. This Isn't a Chapter Sorry

Ok, so I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter but I really wanted to ask you guys how you wanted the story the play out. Of course, I have a climax and a resolution planned out and everything, it's more I don't think that there is going to be much of Yasmin's and Bella's relationship in this story. Of course, by the end of the story, they will most likely get together, but this book is more gonna be like everything leading up to them getting together and not much after. So I wanted to know if your guys might want me to make it a series or something, where the next work would actually have a lot more of Yasmin's and Bella's relationship. Maybe I could make some one-shots that could take place post-story, I don't know. Feel free to give any suggestions, I'm more than happy to take them! Sorry again for not posting a chapter, I am working on the next one and it's hopefully gonna be long, though I can't make any promises.


	9. A Month Can Go By Fast Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasmin and Bella spend some time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter is long! It took me three days to write is, part and I hope it's good. This is going be split up into two parts because this part was really long and I wanted to get it out. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it!

“Yasmin, we need to talk,” Rabea said, as she pushed open her sister’s bedroom door. Yasmin only had time to look up before her sister spoke again, “Your quite stupid you know that right?” Yasmin tried to open her mouth to interject before Rabea cut her off again, “No, I’m still talking. You are going to stay seated while I talk. You never told me you assaulted Princess Bella, you know what do you even remember doing so? You know what, I don’t want the answer to that, I’m already too upset as is. First off, you punched Bella in the face, why?” Yasmin tried to answer but Rabea put up her hand. “Don’t answer that. You punched her end of that, she’s here now by the way. She outside this door, because guess who she came to speak to? Can you guess, it was you Yasmin! She wants to speak to you, she also now stuck here because apparently, her mother wants her dead. I don’t wanna ask, nor do I want the answer. All I know is that it was your fault and you get to deal with it. This is why you don’t get drunk Yasmin since now you have a Princess to watch because if mother so much as sees her. May the stars aline that no such thing will happen, but watch her. Keep her hidden, and don’t get so frustrated with her that you punch her again, she seems pretty nice. Anyways, I have work to attend to. Bella, you can come in know” as Rabea swung open the door to reveal Bella who seemed to be taken back by the woman seated on the bed. She knew who she was, but she looked much different from the woman she saw that night. She still had the cuts and bruises on her face, and her arm was in a makeshift sling. However, her once damp hair was now dry and neatly done for some strange reason Bella felt a need to run her hands through it. She pushed this feel away though as she entered the room only to have the door slammed behind her as the smaller princess left. 

“Greetings” was all Bella said she didn’t want to miss-step and get punched again. She already had one black eye, she didn’t need another. 

“Do I know you?” Yasmin said, standing up from her bed making her way to Bella. On instinct though, Bella took a step back, which caused the future queen the sigh, “I’m not going to hurt you. I didn’t mean to hurt you before, I was drunk. I don’t even remember meeting you” 

“You don’t?”

“Can’t say that I do, everything is a blur. I remember getting on a horse and then waking up in my bed.” Yasmin said, gesturing to the bed located in the middle of the room.

“You don’t remember anything I said?” 

“No, what did you say?”

“Nothing important” 

“If you say so, make yourself at home I guess. You can stay here as long as you want, I’m going out for training” Yasmin said, waking past Bella who watched her intensely. The older princess grabbed the sworn which was located in the right-hand corner of the room, next to the door. Alongside it was a suit of armor, which seemed to be beaten down from the several fights Yasmin had faced over the years. Though it was old, the amour still had a gold tint to it, with a yellow diamond located on the breastplate of the amour. “You can touch it if you want,” Yasmin said, snapping Bella out of her trance. 

“Is it yours?” Bella asked, taking a few steps towards it. 

“Indeed, Rabea had had it consume done. She came up with the idea of the diamond on the breastplate, I wasn’t interested in the idea at first. But now, I enjoy it” 

“It’s lovely,” Bella said, which only made Yasmin scoff.

“It’s beaten that’s what it is. It’s seen too many battles, I need to get replaced” 

“You’ve seen battles?” 

“Of course I have, as the leader of the Knights and Royal Guards I’ve seen my fair share of battles. And taken my fair share of lives” 

“I see…” 

“I’m going to be off then, do try to find something that interests you,” Yasmin said, taking her leave before Bella stopped her, grabbing at her broken arm which only caused the Yasmin to wince in pain. The young woman let go almost immediately, giving the other an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to ask if I could come,” Bella said, as she looked up into Yasmin’s eyes. Bella had never realized how tall the other actually was when she last saw her she was limping which made her look smaller but now, she was a good few feet taller than Bella. Not to mention she had broad shoulders and a relatively well-fit body, which was clearly prominent by Yasmin wearing an undershirt. Which exposed a majority of her muscular arms. 

“You want to come to my training?” Yasmin said, her voice laced with confusion. “No offense but you don’t seem to be the type that would know how to hold one of these,” she said this as she lifted up her sword.

“So? What’s stopping me from learning?” Bella asked, placing her hands on her hips. Yasmin merely looked down at her before scoffing. 

“Me not wanting to teach you, that’s what’s stopping you” Yasmin proceeded to take the doorknob in her hand and opened it, placed her sword under her arm, “I shall be back later, do try to not ruin anything” 

Before Bella could speak, however, Yasmin was already gone closing the door behind her. The princess wasn’t going to take no for an answer though and swung open the door, yelling for the future queen “And what shall I do when I get hungry? Should I merely wait here until you return or shall I starve? Since I can’t leave without you being by my side if I’m not mistaken” once those words left her mouth, most of the servants and maids who were roaming the hall stopped to look at Bella. Yasmin turned to look at her too, before storming back to her and pushing her into the room stepping in with her. 

“Are you mad! You can’t just go yelling in the hall, especially when people are around. Have you forgotten you’re not welcome here? My mother can’t know your here!” Yasmin shouted, lifting her arm with the sword still in hand, during this though Bella had backed away in fear of what might happen if she stood too close. “Oh for star’s sake, I’m not going to hit you! Stop being such a coward and face up for your stupid acts!” 

“Your one to talk! You’re keeping me here hidden because I’m not allowed to be seen, I wouldn’t have even been here if you hadn’t hit me!” Bella shouted back.

“Maybe I wouldn’t have hit you if you didn’t agitate me!” 

“Perhaps you wouldn’t have been so easily agitated if you weren’t so drunk!” 

“Maybe I wouldn’t have gotten myself so drunk if it wasn't for this war!”

“Well, who’s fault is that?” 

“Your mother’s!” 

“Oh, you are wrong Miss Yasmin! My mother did nothing, your mother-”

“I’m not having this argument with you! The last time we did you got that black eye, so I’m going to do the smart thing a take my leave.” Yasmin hissed, turning to go to the door only to be stopped by Bella who grabbed her by her good arm and spun her around. 

“No! You’re going to talk me with you, I’m not going to stay here, or I’m going to just leave and roam the halls. Being sure to say hello to every servent I see. Maybe I’ll even meet your mother, she seems like quite the character.” 

“You wouldn’t”

“I would so take me with you”

“Fine”

“Actually?”

“Yes, now take that cloak of yours and put it over your head. I don’t want you to be seen is that understood?”

“Yes, thank you” Bella couldn’t help but smile at Yasmin who only rolled her eyes in response. Bella still had her cloak on but flipped up the hood as Yasmin requested, and then the two of them left the bedroom off Yasmin’s training ground. “I must ask, what do you do for training?” Bella questioned, placing her arms behind her back as she walked beside Yasmin. 

“I practice my swordsmanship” was the reply Yasmin gave, which made Bella roll her eyes this time. 

“That’s not much information. What do you do? Do you spar with others, do you fight with a dummy or do you just swing your sword around like a fool?” Yasmin looked at Bella for a minute before going back to facing forward. 

“Depending on the circumstance. If I have someone to spare with, I shall spare with them. If not, I practice on a dummy”

“I could spar with you” Bella recommended, giving the other a small smile which Yasmin didn’t return. Instead, she was met with a glare and the future queen scoffing once again. “Why do you scoff so much. If there is nothing wrong with your throat you shouldn’t be making such sounds it’s quite rude” Bella said, giving Yasmin a small smirk, the other just kept looking forward not giving Bella recognition. “Did I hurt your feelings? Well, you did hurt my face, so that’s what you get” she merely shrugged before looking back at Yasmin who still continued to walk not once saying a word. “Oh come on will you please stop sulking and just speak. I know you can hear me” Bella said, slightly annoyed. 

“You are correct, I can hear you, unfortunately…” 

“And to what is that meant to entail?” Bella said, the annoyance in her voice growing more prominent. 

“It’s nothing, just please shut up until we get there. I’m not in the mood to talk”

“Well I am” 

“Well I’m not and you are in my castle so you have to follow my rules. So, shut up” Yasmin said as she shot a glare to Bella before speeding up her pace to make it harder for the other to catch up. 

“Hey! Stop going so fast, I can’t keep up!” Bella said, pulling up her blue dress as she tried to catch up. 

“My apologies, shall I carry you and give you no need to walk?” Yasmin said sarcastically. 

“Would you mind doing so actually, I’m dreadfully tired” 

“You don’t know what sarcasm is do you?” said Yasmin in a snarky tone. Bella merely scoffed as a response, “I see you have something wrong with your throat there. It’s quite rude” as she said this, Bella turned to look at her before realizing what she had just said. 

“You just repeated what I said!” Bella holler

“Indeed I did since you scoffed just as I did. I said the same thing you did to me. Seemed only fair” Yasmin said with a shrug. The two had finally reached the entrance to the training grounds, which Yasmin pushed open with her good arm, placing her sword on top of her broken one. “Grab a sword, let me see how well you can handle a sword” 

“What?”

“Grab a sword, you’re sparing with me today”

“Aren’t you going to teach me first?” 

“Let me see how you fair against me first, don’t worry I won’t go too hard,” Yasmin said, drawing out her sword as it shimmers in the afternoon sun. Practically blinding Bella as she looked at it, the young woman turned to find an assortment of different weapons, from spears to swords to a crossbow. She was drawn to the crossbow, but Yasmin had instructed her to grab a sword so she did so. The one that she chose wasn’t nearly as beautiful as Yasmin’s but it was a start. 

“So what do I do?”

“You attack me,” Yasmin said simple, putting herself in a fight stance waiting for Bella to make the first move. 

“How is that fair, you have a broken arm!” 

“And you have no idea how to use that think so were somewhat equally match” with that Bella took it as a good opportunity to attack Yasmin, trying to jab her sword into her side. But the Captain had merely moved out of the way, causing Bella the loose her balance and fall face first. “You know, I thought more of you,” Yasmin said jokingly, extending her hand for the other to take. Which she gladly did. “Since that was absolutely horrible, I’m going to teach you the basics before we spar. First off, don’t do what you did. It’s easy for your opponent to merely move out of the way like I did and you will be greeting the ground before you can stop yourself. Next thing is your stance, you want to space your legs apart and have your dominant leg in from. Also, bend your knees” as the captain was explaining this, Bella way trying her hardest to keep up with what she was saying. She shifted her stance slightly only to have Yasmin kick her foot into facing forward. “Have your feet facing forward, it’ll make it easier to move.” Yasmin, mimicked the stance she explained, placing her right leg forward. She also put out her left hand, which heald the yellow-base sword, “Come one, follow what I’m doing” Bella shuffled beside Yasmin and attempted to mirror her stance, but holding her sword with her left one was quite awkward and she moved it to her right which made Yasmin sigh. “You don’t have to completely mirror me. If you need you to use your right hand, have your left leg forward and you right one back” the Captain explained. 

“Like this?” Bella asked, switching the position of her legs, looking at Yasmin for resurgence. This wasn’t something she does on a daily basis after all, she was never taught how to fight. If she was being honest with herself, she was enjoying this moment.

“Somewhat, you have to turn your hips though. Face forward, it’ll be easier to move and your attack stronger” Yasmin said, moving her hips to the front. Showing Bella what to do, which the other mirror. “Like that, now stand in front of me and take your stance. 

Bella nodded before leaving her spot beside Yasmin so that she was now facing her, holding her sword and taking her fight stance, “Now what do I do?” Bella questioned.

“Thrust your sword forward,” the captain said.

“What?” 

“Thrust your sword towards me. Don’t charge at me, just thrust your leading arm forward. Just so you learn how to probably handle your sword” Bella merely nodded in response before doing just as she was instructed, she thrusted her arm towards Yasmin. She was nervous at first that she might actually hurt Yasmin but her fears were pushed away when Yasmin lifted her sword and blocked her. 

“How did you do that?” Bella said, bewildered. 

“I just moved my sword to where I believed you were going to attack”

“Can you teach me to do that?” 

“Sure, I’ll try attacking you. Just try to block my blade” 

“And if I don’t fully block it?”

“You will only get a small cut, don’t worry. I promise I won’t go too hard” Yasmin said, sparing the princess a small smile which gave her a form of reassurance, she trusted her. Yasmin lifted up her sword and readied herself, waiting for Bella to give her the clear. 

“If you say so, go ahead I’m ready” as Bella said this, she lifted up her sword and waited for Yasmin to attack. As if on cue, the Captain took two steps forward and thrusted her sword towards Bella. This, however, took Bella by surprise, which only caused her to misstep and get the blade jabbed into her shoulder. She let out a small cry as she dropped her sword and grabbed at the wound. Though it wasn’t deep, it was still bleeding and it still hurt like hell. Yasmin, of course, was taken by surprise too by this too, she dropped her sword as well and rushed towards Bella taking a hold of her hand and pulling it away from the wound so she could get a better look. 

“It isn’t that deep, give me a minute,” Yasmin said, as she took a hold of the sling that was holding her broken arm up, she proceeded to untie it and wrapped the cloth around the wound. “There, that should hopefully keep it from bleeding too much until we get back to my room, where I have actual materials that we can use to fix you up” 

“Don’t you need that for your arm though?” Bella questioned, pointing to the limp arm that rests to Yasmin’s side. 

Yasmin shook her head in response, “ I can bear without it for a little while, besides I don’t feel anything anymore”

“ I see...well thank you, Miss Yasmin,” Bella said, touching at the cloth before looking at Yasmin and giving her a small smile. 

“You are welcome, though it is my fault for injuring you. I promised I would be more cautious which I clearly wasn’t” Yasmin said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. 

“Indeed, well I should have been more aware”

“No, I should have been more aware. You don’t even know how to handle a sword, and here I am attacking you” 

“You meant well though, I asked...no I forced you into teaching me which I am deeply sorry about. I know what has been happening has been greatly stressful for you and your sister. And I come here unannounced and unwelcome, even after you told me not to. I forced you into doing something you didn’t want to do, I should have just stayed in your room. I’m not fit for fighting, so you can spare with someone who isn’t an inconvenience to you” said Bella in a hushed voice, as she turned away from Yasmin who looked at her with a confused look on her face. 

“I never said you were an inconvenience” Yasmin stated,” I’m open to teaching you, I honestly find it quite fun. Maybe fighting with swords isn't your calling, is there something that interests you?” 

“Um...that crossbow there seems pretty interesting,” Bella said, making her way to it, and picking it up in her hands. She held it out for the captain to see who merely furrowed her brows and took it from her hand. 

“This required a lot of precision you realize that right?” Yasmin said, grabbing the sheath of arrows located next to the bow. 

“I would assume so, do you know how to use it?” Bella questioned.

“I know the basics, I’m better with a sword than with a bow” responded Yasmin, loading in one of the arrows and moving to one of the targets, where she fired it. The target was relatively shaped like a person, minus the fact that it was clearly taller than any normal person. However, that didn’t stop Yasmin from firing the arrow straight into the torso of the target. “But I still know my ways around it” she turned to face Bella, who looked back at her dumbfounded. Yasmin couldn’t help but laugh at this, she had to admit, there was a small charm to Bella that drew Yasmin in. Not to mention her eyes, which heald a childlike wonder, stared back and her, giving her a strange feeling in her stomach. “Do you want to try?” she offered, extending the bow for Bella to take, which she gladly did. 

“What do I do first?”

“First, you want to cock it” as Yasmin said this, Bella looked at her with a confused look on her face, “Use two fingers to grab the string and pull it back and hook it to the index” Yasmin explained, before Bella could open her mouth, Yasmin spoke again, “The index is thing at the back that has the hook on it” she pointed out, Bella nodded and did just that, using her limited strength to lock the string into place. “Now you want to, um… shit. I forget what it’s called, shit!” Yasmin said as she face-palmed, mentality scolding herself. While watching this play out, Bella tried her hardest not to laugh but ultimately failed letting out a small giggle at the others struggle, “What’s so funny?” Yasmin asked, turning her head to look at Bella who went red under the newfound attention. 

“I just was laughing at your voice”

“My voice?”

“Yeah, your voice is normally deep but when your embraced or forgetful it becomes high. And the tip of your ears get red as well” Bella pointed out, making a small gesture to Yasmin’s left ear. The captain let out a small gasp, before reaching out to her ear which only made Bella giggle again, “It isn’t a bad thing, I think it’s cute” 

“What?” Yasmin said, now turning her whole body that way she was fully facing the other princess. The tips of her ears had grown hotter as she processed what Bella had said. 

“I said, it’s cute when your voice gets high and your ears get red. It ensures that your not just this violent person, that you have some form of kindness. And your ability to feel embraced, the way you express it is quite lovely” she said simply, giving Yasmin a smile which the other returned. Bella enjoyed seeing Yasmin smile, it made her feel special since most rumors said that she never did so, and from what she had observed they seemed to somewhat true. However, the Princess was able to bring something out in Yasmin, something that Yasmin nor Bella understood but they enjoyed it none the less. 

“Thank you…” Yasmin said, her voice trailing off, “It’s called an arrow-retention spring”

“What?” 

“The part that you have to fully load the string into. It’s called an arrow-retention spring” Yasmin said, quickly changing the subject. 

“I see, so what do I do after loading the string into the spring?” Bella asked as she finished loading up the bow’s string, hearing a small click as it snapped into place. 

“You want to take a good stance, a similar one for sword fighting. Have your dominant foot somewhat in front of your other foot. And square your shoulder towards your target” Bella did as she was told, “Now load the bow. Have one hand still supporting the crossbow and have the other grab an arrow” 

“Where do I place the arrow?”

“You want to place it on the rail and make sure it lines up to the string. Now get ready to shoot”

“How do I do that?”

“You want to have one hand supporting the base of the bow and the other where the trigger is. Then you want to line up the bow to your intended target and you shoot” Yasmin said simply, however, Bella just looked at her confusingly. The captain only sighed before taking one of Bella’s hand in her left one and placing it on the base, taking the other and putting in line with the trigger. Bella had never noticed it but Yasmin’s hands were significantly larger than her own. They were warm though, extremely warm, which provided Bella with a form of comfort however when Yasmin let go of her hands, they were left cold again. Bella didn’t expect though for Yasmin to move behind her and take a hold of the bow from behind. She also didn’t expect to have Yasmin resting her head on her shoulder as she tried to get to Bella’s eye level to line up the bow. Bella could feel her heart beating faster, no one had been this close to her in a long time, but the heat that was imitating from Yasmin was so comforting to Bella, it made up for the short absence in warm she had lost. She let out a small content sigh and leaned back on Yasmin, which almost immediately made Yasmin step away and stare at her in surprise. “Are you alright?” she asked, her voice getting higher with each word she said. 

Bella merely wiped her head around, realizing what she had just done, “Um..indeed I’m alright. Why do you ask?” Bella questioned, attempting to play dumb.

“You made a noise”

“A noise?”

“Yes, a very...odd noise?”

“Oh, my apologies. I didn’t mean to, you were just warm and I-”

“What?” 

“You were warm”

“Why would you make that noise if I was warm? Why were you even focusing on my warmth in the first place?” Yasmin questioned, the tips of her ears began to burn and she tried to calm herself down. 

“I just liked the warmth,” Bella said.

“You liked the warmth that was coming from me?”

“Indeed…” 

“I’m going to take my leave,” Yasmin said suddenly, turning away from Bella and making a full out sprint to the doors before Bella had a chance to interject. 

“I’m sorry!” Bella yelled, however she knew she was only speaking to herself. She sighed before turning back to face the target, she lined the bow up with it and pulled the trigger, the arrow left the bow with an immense amount of force which caused the princess to stumble back. She looked at where the arrow had landed and to her surprise, it had landed in the head of the target, Bella couldn’t help but smile at herself. She would have to show Yasmin when she eventually calmed down. Bella scolded herself, she didn’t mean to scare her or make you uncomfortable. She just found that being in her arms was quite relaxing and welcoming, she felt safe with her. “Bella get yourself together! You don’t even know her!” she said, “You don’t know what she’s like, she gave you this black eye and got you kicked out of your Kingdom” 

“My sister isn’t that bad of a person,” said a voice from the doorway, Bella whipped her head around to see Rabea looking at her with a smirk on her face. 

“What? How did you know I was here?” Bella questioned, Raeba merely shrugged in response and made her way over to the fellow princess. 

“I saw my sister running down the halls, after leaving this room. I assumed something happened and I thought maybe she broke something again”

“Again?” she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. 

“Indeed, if you couldn’t already guess my sister is short-tempered. She struggles at times to fully understand that not everything needs to end in a fight, however, that is what happens to someone who spends their whole life on the battlefield” 

“Did you not fight alongside her” 

Rabea let out a small chuckle in response, “Oh stars no. I’m not one for fighting, that was always Yasmin’s liking. However, that doesn’t mean that she’s a bad person”

“But aren’t you upset at her?”

“Of course I am, but she’s still my sister. Though what she said may have been hurtful to me, I know that she didn’t mean it deep down. But I can’t just forgive her this easily, I give in to her too easily which is why she gets so frustrated with me so easily. She knew that I would just forgive her, but now I’ve grown tired of Yasmin’s attitude. But I’m only planning on staying mad at her for a few more days. Then I’m planning on making her do something to make it up to me, she’ll do it and I shall forgive her. However, I didn’t come here to talk to you about my relationship with my sister. I came to ask her what you said to her that made her run down the halls because trust me when I say she never does that” Rabea said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face and the crossing her arm, still maintaining eye contact with Bella. 

“I made a noise”

“I beg your pardon?” Rabea said, trying to hide back a chuckle. 

“I made a noise, it made her uncomfortable and she left”

“What was this ‘noise’ you made because I don’t think it’s the noise that necessarily made her leave,” Rabea said, unfolding her arms and pointing to the door with her right hand. 

“I made a sighing sound?”

“You just sighed? That’s it, you did nothing else what so ever?” 

“I also leaned on her…” 

“You leaned on my sister and sighed? How did you sigh, was it like a sigh of regret a nervous sigh a-”

“A content sigh,” Bella said simply, cutting Rabea off. Rabea merely looked at Bella before turning around to cover her mouth and the laugh that escaped her lips. 

“I’m sorry, that’s not something normal people do Bella. I don’t know what it was like at the Diamond Authority but we don’t do that type of stuff here because that gives people the wrong message” Rabea said, a smile now plastered on her face. 

“I’m well aware that people don’t do that type of stuff but I couldn’t control myself!” Bella interjected, running her hands nervously through her hair. “I should go and apologies” 

“That’s’ not a good idea, give her some time. If I know one thing for sure about my sister is that people don’t normally do that to her. People don’t normally want to go near her in the first place and trust me when I say this she hasn’t shown an interest in men for the past twenty-four years of her life. And I doubt she going to start soon, and by what you just did you are probably not helping” Rabea said, however, Bella just looked at her not fully comprehending what the youngest princess was explaining. “You don’t get what I’m saying do you?” 

Bella shook her head in response.

“Oh boy, my sister is meant to show an interest in men. But she doesn’t, she never has and I doubt she will. However, I have a feeling that she’ has probaly picked up a liking to something” Rabea said slowly, gesturing to Bella. 

“I don’t understand if she doesn’t have a liking to men, who does she have a liking for?” Bella said.

“You’re not too bright are you?” Rabea said, pinching the bridges of her nose, “My sister probability likes you, you’re the something that she’s taken a liking to!” Bella could feel her face grow warm, something like that had never crossed her mind before. 

“That couldn’t happen” Bella dismissed, as she continued to run her hands through her hair, however now at a faster pace. 

“People said the same thing about the war,” Rabea said shrugging as she turned on her heel and made her way to the door, “Don’t worry too much about it though. It’s just a small idea of mine, I could be completely wrong! Also, one more thing” Rabea said, stopping in the doorway, “Your hair is quite unique it being silver and all, I have to ask which part of your family do you get it from?” 

“I believe I got it from my mother, why do you ask?” 

“But Queen Wren didn’t have silver hair growing up, it became that way over time…” Rabea said to herself in a hushed voice. 

“What?” Bella asked.

“Oh sorry, I’m talking to myself again, silly me! Anyways, I have to take my leave!” 

Bella was left there, standing there still trying to process what she had just been told, “A woman taking a liking to another woman? That’s unheard of!” Bella said, swinging her arm around. “That’s beside the point, you got yourself into this mess Bella, you need to get yourself out. All you have do is speak to her and apologies. That’s all, seems simple enough right Bella, just tell Yasmin-” 

“Tell me what?” Yasmin asked as she walked into the room. In the time that Yasmin was gone, she had switched clothes, now wearing undergarments and fully covered her arms and her right arm was also tied back up in a split again. 

“I wanted to apologies,” Bella said, rushing over to Yasmin, taking the others hand in her own. Bella wasn’t fully processing what she was doing, but Yasmin was. She was taken aback, her shoulders going up on contact but soon sinking back down moments later. “I wanted to say I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable in any sort of shape or form. I was just taken aback but what you did, and I honestly found it quite comforting. I didn’t mean to take you by surprise, I really should have been more considerate. I shouldn’t have just thought about myself, I should have thought about you and how my actions might affect you. I’m truly sorry Yasmin, please do forg-”

“Do you want go to the tavern with me?” Yasmin blurted out, cutting Bella off mid-apology. 

“What?” 

“Would you like to accompany me to the town’s tavern for some drinks?” Yasmin asked again, giving Bella’s hand a small squeeze as she did so. 

“Why the sudden need for drinking? Have you forgotten what happened the last time you went drinking?” Bella questioned, giving a small gesture to her eye and Yasmin’s broken arm. 

“That’s why I want you to come with me, so you can keep me from drinking too much,” Yasmin said, looking down at Bella. 

“I guess I could go for a small drink…” Bella said, smiling up at Yasmin, “I don’t see why not! Let’s go to the tavern shall we” Bella said, with a childish grin on her face. She still had a hold of Yasmin’s left hand, which she used to drag the other behind her as she made her way through the castle.


	10. A Month Can Go By Fast Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over time, Yasmin and Bella become close

“Which horse shall I take?” Bella questioned, as she turned to face Yasmin who had already mounted her horse, waiting for the other to do the same. 

“I don’t know, choose whichever one you want” Yasmin simply replied. As she said this, Bella was weaving her way through the different horses until she stumbled upon a chestnut-colored horse and let out a small gasp.

“Yasmin isn’t it lovely! Its coat is such a beautiful color and its mane is so pure, oh it’s just splendid!” Bella said as she gawked over the horse, the sight was definitely something. Something that Yasmin found quite fascinating to watch. 

“From your reaction you make it seem like you have never seen a horse,” Yasmin said jokingly, Bella merely turned around and looked at her for a moment before looking to the ground in shame, “You have seen a horse right? Didn’t you ride on one here?” 

“I’ve seen a horse and I’ve had the pleasure of riding one once, but I have never been able to have one of my own. Mother always said I didn’t need one, that I would get one when I became Queen” 

“I see, well why don’t you have that one,” Yasmin said, jumping off of her horse and over to Bella. The younger Princess merely turned to look at the other, baffled by what she proposed. 

“I could never, this horse no doubt belongs to someone. I couldn’t just take it!” Bella said, stepping away from the horse, but was stopped by Yasmin grabbing one of her hands. 

“Your right, the horse does belong to someone. That someone being myself, and as an apology for punching you and for all the pain, I’ve caused you. You can have this horse, that is if you want it” she said smiling down at Bella who returned it before releasing Yasmin’s hand and hugged her. Yasmin was taken aback by this, her ears began to heat up but when she looked down to see Bella looking up at her. She couldn’t help but smile, even more, wrapping her left arm around Bella’s torso. 

“Thank you” was all Bella said, as she let go of Yasmin, it took a moment for Yasmin to let go of her though, “Um...could you please let go,” Bella asked, looking down at Yasmin’s hand, which had found itself at the lower portion of her back. When she looked back up at Yasmin, she realized that the other was staring directly at her which took her aback. “Yasmin, could you please let go” 

Yasmin blinked for a moment before realizing what she was doing, she quickly pulled her arm away from her and turned as she made her way back to her horse. “We should get going, get on your horse so we can be on our way,” Yasmin said, her voice had become distinctively deeper when she spoke, no doubt she was straining on her vocal cords to do so. Bella knew she was doing so to hide how high her voice actually would have been at the given time, it made her laugh how easily Yasmin could get flustered. “You're laughing at me again,” Yasmin said, and she mounted her horse. 

“My apologies, your voice just is never that deep and it’s funny”

“How so?” 

“Because I know you’re trying to force yourself into sounding like you aren’t embraced. Don’t worry, it’s alright be flustered all you want it doesn’t matter to me” as Bella said this, see too mounted her horse, giving its mane a small pet before turning around to smile at Yasmin, “Shall we be off then?” 

Yasmin just looked at her, staring into those enchanting blue eyes of hers. She could look at Bella’s eyes for days, though part of them was hidden behind loose portions of her silver hair, the parts that Yasmin could see were beautiful. They seemed to change, depending on the lighting they are in, before they were a light blue but now they were a deep blue like the ocean. An ocean Yasmin so deeply wanted to swim in, she wanted to dive into those eyes and figure out everything about Bella, every small detail about the parts of her life she was absent in. “Your eyes are pretty,” Yasmin said bluntly, still staring at Bella. 

“So you have told me,” Bella said with a smirk as she began to ride off on her horse. 

Yasmin was taken aback by this, taking a minute before too ride off with her horse, catching up with Bella, “What?” she questioned. 

“When you were drunk, you said my eyes were pretty. And I said your hair was alluring” Bella said simply, a small smile crept onto her face and she looked forward. She could see at the corner of her eye that Yasmin was staring at her again, she noted that this was probably something she was going to be doing a lot. Not that she minded.

“You think my hair is alluring,” Yasmin asked, she wasn’t even paying attention to her voice and how high it had gotten. 

Bella let out a small chuckle, turning to look at Yasmin, “Indeed I do” 

“Thank you?” 

“You are very welcome Yasmin,” Bella said. The rest of the journey through town was spent in silence, neither of the women wanted to say anything. Bella was taking in the sights that were in the town, whereas Yasmin continued to sneak glances at Bella when the other wasn’t looking in her general direction. Bella wasn’t clueless though, she knew what Yasmin was doing which is why she looked away from Yasmin most of the time. However, she would still turn her head to look at something where Yasmin was and see the captain quickly turn away and try to find something else to focus on. Bella would sneak glances at Yasmin too, just enough to get a good look at her, but not long enough that it gets awkward. 

“We’re here…” Yasmin said, stopping and dismounting her horse and Bella followed suit. “Now that I think about it, this wasn’t a good idea,” she said, backing away from the tavern, but was stopped by Bella placing a hand on her left arm. 

“Why is that?” Bella questioned, still standing beside Yasmin, keeping her from further backing away. 

“I’m supposed to be the future Queen and yet I somehow managed to make a fool of myself while here. I mustn’t show my face here again because I no doubt caused pain to at least someone inside there” 

“You may be right, but I’m here too. I’ll ensure that no one tries to cause harm to you, nor that you cause harm to others” Bella promised, giving Yasmin’s arm a small squeeze of reassurance she could feel the other tense up and this. However, she relaxed soon after, letting out a small exhale. 

“Alright, just, please. Make sure I don’t do anything foolish” 

“I promise”

“I’ll take another beer!” Yasmin shouted and leaned on the counter of the bar. The two women had been in the bar for a few hours, what first started as mild drinking and friendly conversations had turned into a drinking contest and the two of them getting drunk. The bartender could only watch as the two of them laughed, drank more beer and shouted throughout the bar. But if he had learned anything from the last time, is that he should just keep giving them their beer until they stopped asking. 

“I shall take one too!” Bella said, her words slurred and her voice hoarse. She too was leaning the counter, but more so on Yasmin who was laughing for no apparent reason. “You know I always hated my mother, I mean sure she raised me but she did a pretty shitty job” she bellowed, turning her body slightly to look at Yasmin, “I mean look at me, I’m a mess!” she laughed, taking the beer Yasmin handed to her and downing it. “Thank you, Yasmin. But I mean, she never cared about me, she never liked me” 

“My mother didn’t raise me, my father did” Yasmin interjected, letting out a small chuckle before taking a swing at her beer. “My mother used to cry a lot when I was younger too. So my dad raised me, but I mean he’s not here anymore so I’m stuck with my mother until I die on the battlefield or when she passes” 

“What happened to him?” Bella questioned, placing a hand on Yasmin’s hunched over the shoulder.

“He died on the battlefield, go stabbed with a sword right in the chest. Rabea was only a child and I was going into my teen years when it happened” Yasmin said, her voice trailing off as she took another sip of her beer. “He taught me how to fight. Of course, I taught myself a few things too. But he was there for me no matter what, the funny thing is that didn’t want another kid after me, he told my mother one was enough! This one is already a handful we don’t need another”

“But you have your sister don’t you?” Bella said, getting off of Yasmin and putting most of her weight on the counter. 

“I know! She wasn’t meant to happen, and that’s what’s so funny about her. She wasn’t even meant to exist but I mean she does. My father wasn’t too happy at first but when he saw Rabea he was overjoyed, he was his happiest with her same with my mother...sometimes I questioned if I was the accident and Rabea was the child they really wanted” 

“I’m sure that they loved you just as much Yasmin,” Bella said, resting her head on one of her hands, “Be grateful your parents at least gave a damn about you”

“What do you mean?” ask Yasmin as she turned herself to look at Bella, mirroring the potion she was in.

“I mean my mother would beat me senseless, I open my mouth at all I was hit. I did something she didn’t like I’d be locked in my room for a week with no food. Then she would say it’s my fault because everything is my fault! I couldn’t even cry around her because she would tell me I am acting childish, she doesn’t do this as often now but she used to have me walk around the castle ground in the winter with only thin undergarments to keep me warm. And you know what’s funny, I really do believe her when she would say it’s my fault! Because everything I do, it’s my fault. You punched me because I provoked you, even after twenty-one years I still haven’t learned to keep my mouth shut!” Bella yelled, slamming her hands on the table which caused Yasmin to jump, “And I mean, I’m not wrong. I disobeyed my mother and now she wants me dead. But like what parent wants their own child to die, I’ll tell you, my mother! I should have just stayed in my room” Bella said, chugging down the rest of her beer, “Give me another one with you?”

“I’m sorry…” Yasmin said, though her words were slurred she was still genuinely concerned for Bella. Even though her sight was hazed, she could still see that tears were starting to form in Bella’s eyes when one finally fell, Yasmin took the other’s face in her left hand, wiping away the tear. “You didn’t deserve to be treated like that” 

“What if I did, what if I really did do something wrong and that’s why my mother hates me so much” whispered Bella as she leaned into Yasmin’s touch.

“Nonetheless, even if you did do something wrong. Which I doubt you did, no parent should treat their child is such a cruel matter. And I never meant to hurt you, I wasn’t thinking I was dr-”

“You were drunk, I know. You’ve said that many times, yet here you are drunk again and you’re a new person. You’re not violent at all, I don’t even think your normally violent when having alcohol, you only get that away from you are provoked. Which is what I did, which is why I deserved what you did”

“What, no. No, you didn’t deserve that! No one deserves that, you did nothing wrong that night. It was all my fault” 

“But you’re in the same mindset as you were last time”

“No, the last time I got drunk I was angry from the beginning! I was anger the moment I left the castle and I was angry the moment I stepped into the tavern. But today I wasn’t anger, today was different”

“What are you then?”

“I’m happy,” she said simply, giving Bella a small smile which the other returned. “I very happy”

“I’m happy to Yasmin,” Bella said as she took ahold of Yasmin’s hand, “I am happy that there is at least someone who cares more about me. But I do believe we should head back to the castle, it’s getting late and I am dreadfully tired” she said, let out a small yawn which she covers with her other hand. 

“I think that that’s a splendid idea” 

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵ 

“It’s a lovely day out, don't you agree Yasmin?” Bella said letting out a sigh as she took in the fresh morning air, the two of them had decided to go on a small walk around the castle before Yasmin leaves to train and Bella helps Rabea around the castle.

“Indeed it is,” said Yasmin, as she walked a loud side Bella, sparing the Princess a small smile. “I’m glad you talked me into coming with you otherwise I would have missed all of this”

“Yes, you would have, but I didn’t just ask you to accompany me just for you to enjoy the outside for once. I want to propose an idea”

“An idea you say, and to what might this idea be?” Yasmin said, giving Bella a small smirk which made the other laugh. 

“Since I have been here for almost a month now, I want to throw a Gala in celebration” 

“A Gala? I don’t remember the last time we actually had a Gala” she said, turning her head so that she was fully facing Bella. Her black eye was now gone, however, there was still a small bruise that had found itself under her eye. 

“Well then, there is no time like the present then! I could have Rabea make the dresses, I’m sure she’ll be open to the idea if I ask”

“Indeed, it would be better than if it came from you rather than me,” Yasmin said, looking down to the floor, “She still won’t fully speak to me”

“I’m sure she will Yasmin, you mustn’t give up hope. If I’ve learned something about helping your sister is that she still cares about you. Though she may be giving you the cold shoulder now, she knows that you're still her sister and that you two are still family” 

Yasmin merely gave a sigh in response, “You’re right. I should be off though, I have new troops I need to train. But I hope to see you later tonight” as Yasmin said this, she took Bella’s hand in her own, before pulling her into a hug which the other gladly accepted. Yasmin rested her chin onto Bella's head as Bella tilted her head, to best be able to place it on one of Yasmin’s shoulders. The two stayed like this for a moment, neither of them wanted to let go so they waited for each other to do it first. When neither of them did, Yasmin could feel her ears grow warm, whereas Bella just stood there, smiling soaking in the warmth that was initiated from Yasmin. I wasn’t until they heard a cough from beside them did they push one another off, turning quickly to find Rabea standing there. Arms crossed, and her deep red hair flowing in the light breeze. 

“My apologies for disturbing the moment you two were having but I need to speak to you, Yasmin. Bella, you can stay if you want” as Rabea said this she took a step forward, now standing directly in front of her sister, “I forgive you Yasmin '' as Yasmin readied to open her mouth Rabea cut her off, “On one condition. There is a boy to whom I have taken a great liking to, and I wish for you to let him into the Royal Guard” 

“I beg your pardon. Rabea, not just anyone is let into the royal guard!” Yasmin interjected. 

“I’m well aware, which is why I would like you to place him in. He's quite a good fighter and I do believe that he would make an amazing addition” 

“Rabea, no. I’m not letting just anyone into the Royal Guard”

“Then I take back my forgiveness” Rabea said, uncrossing her arms and giving Bella a small smirk who only laughed in response. Bella knew exactly what Rabea was doing, and she had to give her credit where it’s due, her favor was something interesting.

“You can’t just take back an apology!”

“That is where you are wrong my dear sister. Because now I’m still mad at you”

“What! Rabea please, is there anything else I can do to make it up to you?”

“Unfortunately no, so unless you do my very simple request. I don’t forgive you” Rabea said, as she turned on her heel and began walking away. Bella turned to see Yasmin, who seemed to be deep in thought, running her left hand through her short blonde hair. She was contemplating whether she should give in to her sister’s wishes so easily, though she missed her sister speaking to her. Yasmin also didn’t want to let just anyone into the Royal Guard, if Rabea would have requested for him to become a knight, she could allow that to slide but the Royal Guard. She was asking too much of Yasmin, but at the end of the day, Yasmin knew that what she did to Rabea wasn’t expectable, and she needed to make it up to her sister. 

“Fine Rabea” Yasmin said, taking a few steps to catch up with her sister, “I shall allow your friend into the Royal Guards. He has to be at today’s meeting though, otherwise, he’s not getting in” Yasmin mumbled out, avoiding looking into Rabae’s eyes. She knew that Rabea had a smug look on her face, after all, she was triumphant in getting what she wanted. 

“Thank you Yasmin! You are forgiven” she turned around and faced one of the bushes, “Alright Liam, you can come out now! I got you into the Royal Guard!” she called out, both Yasmin and Bella were confused giving each other looks of concern as they both turned to look at Rabea.

However, to their surprise a boy jumped up from out of the bush and made his way to Rabea, he had a smile plastered on her face. “Did you really do it Rebea?” he asked, his voice was higher than Yasmin had expected for someone of his age. The young man donned dirty blonde hair which was relatively long, ending right below his ears, he also had a well-shaped body which would have been expected from having to work with metals and tools all day. 

“Indeed you have, Liam, this is my dear sister Yasmin. The Captain of the Royal Guard!” she said, making a gesture between Liam and Yasmin. Yasmin merely turned to look at Bella, who was standing a few feet away smiling at the situation that had unfolded in front of her. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Liam said extending his right arm for Yasmin to shake, but instead she pushed it aside and bent down to where his right ear was. 

“You better not have been just using my sister in order to get into the Royal Guard. You also better not step out of line while I’m around and you certainly will not cause any sort of harm to my sister. Because if you do, I will spill your blood before you have time to defend yourself. Is that understood?” Yasmin hissed into the young man’s ear, when she stood back up she could see the terrified expression on his face. 

“Yes Ma’am” he said, his voice giving into a small crack at the end. Bella’s giggled could hear from behind which made Yasmin smile boldly. 

“Good, now come along” Yasmin spoke, walking off with Liam trailing behind her. 

“Do try to not break the poor boy” Bella whispered to Yasmin as she walked past her, earning herself a small chuckle from Yasmin. 

“I can’t make any promises” Yasmin said smugly and she continued her way back inside the castle, with Liam stumbling behind her, struggling to keep up. Bella couldn’t help but laugh, Yasmin was going to make the poor boy’s life a living hell just for the fun of it, but she also knew that Yasmin wouldn’t go too far. She knew that Yasmin’s heart was in the right place at the end of the day. 

“I believe I may have made a mistake,” Rabea said and she rubbed her hand over her face. “Yasmin better not scare him too much, I really do like him” 

“Do you now? Would you care to elaborate?” Bella said, making her way to Rabea, giving her a small smile.

“Well, there isn’t much to say. Whenever I go to town, I go and stop by to visit him and nowadays I’ve been spending more time with him outside of casual talks. And he mentioned one day how he wanted to be apart of the Royal Guard, that way he can make money of his own. I proposed the idea of getting Yasmin to let him in and he was too fond of the idea at first, but I told him that it wasn’t something massive...I may have been wrong about that” she said, as she began to walk, Bella doing the same. “But that’s beside the point, how have you and Yasmin been? I know you two got caught in the early hours one night by mother. When I caught word, I thought you were going to be executed, but no mother was fine with you staying here as long as you didn’t bring trouble. Which is nice, because now you're able to roam the halls whenever and however you want, even without Yasmin or I by your side” 

“Indeed, it is quite lovely. I was worried as well what the Queen had planned, but to find out she was fine with my present. It put me at ease to know that I’m welcomed somewhere” Bella said softly, slowly placing her right hand on her chest and let out a long sigh, “I enjoy this place much more than my own home” she admitted.

“I mean this is your home now” Rabea spoke with a smile.

“Thank you Rabea, it means a lot to me to hear that” 

“You are more than welcome. I have also been meaning to ask you something?” Rabea questioned.

“Of course, what is it”

“What happened to your father” as those words left Rabea’s mouth, Bella stopped dead in her tracks, turning to look at the other woman the color practically drained from her face. 

“I beg your pardon?” Bella asked, she wanted to be certain of what she was hearing.

“Your father, the King. What happened to him?”

“He died, under undetermined circumstances” Bella said simply. 

“But that couldn’t be all, you know what happened don’t you” 

“I’m not allowed to so, she told me never to say anything about that night,” Bella said frantically, taking a step back and she ran her hand frantically threw her hair. Her mind was racing, and her breathing sped up, she didn’t know what to do, nor did Rabea who watched as Bella fell to the ground. “I gave him his tea, I gave him the tea which killed him” Bella whispered as she looked up at Rabea who merely stared back at her. 

“What? You gave him tea, tea can’t kill people Bella, unless something was in that tea the King couldn’t have been ki-” 

Before Rabea could finish though, Bella cut her off, “There was something in the tea! There was something that my mother but she never told me. She just told me to give him the tea, and then I gave it to him. Once he finished it he started choking and...and then” Bella stopped herself, cupping her hands over her mouth letting out a muffled sob, Rabea almost immediately dropped to her knees next to Bella trying to calm her down. However, it wasn’t working. 

“Bella, I’m sorry if you can't say it then you don’t have to. I just thought that you wou-”

“I killed him” Bella whispered, which made Rabea stop, “I took the tea to him and he died. I could have said no to her, I could have said to no my mother. If I did, he would still be here and I wouldn’t have been stuck with her. When he died, she said it was my fault. She said I put something in there but how would a six-year-old know what to use to poison someone! But I believed her, and I took the blame for my whole life. I have taken the blame, because it is my fault! It’s all my fault”

“It isn’t your fault though. Your mother gave you the tea, she forced you to give him the tea. You were six you didn’t know any better. It’s alright, you didn’t mean to” Rabea said, reassuring Bella. “Do you want to hear a story about Yasmin?” Rabea asking, trying to take Bella's mind off of the current situation, she nodded in response. “Well when our father died, I remember how Yasmin was. She was livid, she broke so many things that my mother had to remove everything from her room except for her bed. She was so sad though, she blamed herself just as you are blaming yourself. She didn’t do anything though, she wasn’t on the battlefield with him because she was too young and you were too young to know what was in the tea. But Yasmin carried that guilt for so many years, she still does. That’s why she’s so violent, that's why she is the way she is. She’s grown up with guilt and pain. But she has never wanted to tell anyone, she doesn’t even tell me. But I have heard her during the night, either crying or talking to herself about everything she thinks she did. She hasn’t come to terms that she never did anything wrong and frankly neither have you. You too are so similar is scary, the only difference is that my sister puts up a wall and if that wall is so much as touched she lashes out because she doesn’t want people to know how she really feels. And you, from what I can tell you put up a wall and when that wall is touched you break down, which is completely alright. You sometimes need to take down that wall, because it might end up helping you” Rabea said, giving Bella a smile patting her gently on the head. “Did that help?” she asked.

“How do you know all that stuff about Yasmin if she’s so secretive,” Bella said, whipping away her last few tears with the sleeve of her shirt. 

“Because my sister get’s drunk a lot. Expectantly on the anniversary of our father’s death, she’ll go out get drunk off her ass. Stumble home, break some stuff go into her room and either cry or yell. I usually sit outside her door and listen to what she’s saying since it’s not as if she's going to tell me freely” she said with a shrug, standing up and dusting herself off. “But I mean, that’s just how my sister is. I’ve grown used to it and judging by how she acts around you she clearly trusts you more than me. But that’s good, that she trusts someone like her, someone who can understand how she feels a lot more than I can” Rabea said, letting out a sigh, running her hand through her hair, “I’m glad you feel better Bella. Do take care of yourself, I’m sorry I made you break down that wasn’t my intent” with that Rabea was off, leaving Bella alone with her thoughts. 

“What if it really wasn’t my fault?” Bella spoke, looking down at her hand, “What if I really never did anything wrong…” 

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

The sound of music emanated through the ballroom, people danced, drank and laughed throughout the night. Everyone was enjoying themselves except for Yasmin, who stood waiting at the right-hand side of the room’s entrance waiting for Bella to come. The two had agreed to meet before the gala had begun but due to a minor inconvenience, she had been held back with Rabea. Yasmin was growing impatient though, she had been waiting there for almost an hour and she grew tired with men constantly bombarded her with unwanted compliments. She just wanted Bella to show up already, because surely it would be much better if she was around, not that she would ever say that out loud to Bella. However, that didn’t stop her from thinking about it, she also couldn’t stop thinking about Bella entirely, ever since she had started living with her in the castle she had grown increasingly more infatuated with the young woman. Yasmin would always get an odd feeling in her gut whenever Bella was around her, and she couldn’t count on two hands the amount of time her voice has crack and grown higher when speaking to Bella. Yasmin couldn’t place what this feeling was though, she had never felt this way before towards anyone and concerned her greatly. This foreign feeling had caused her to do all sorts of things, from giving Bella that horse. Which she had drunkenly named Hardwood, or the fact that she bought Bella her own Crossbow with her name engraved in it. The worse thing was, agreeing to host the gala in which she stood in the middle of that very moment. 

Yasmin pinched the bridge of her nose and took another swing of her wine as she took another look at the clock. She placed down her glass before fixing her dress, she never liked wearing them even when she was younger. However, with the addition of the tight corset that laid underneath the yellow dress made it even more unbearable. Not to mention the diamond filled necklace that she was wearing was choking her. She had to admit though, the dress she was wearing could have been a lot worse, instead of it being a frilly dress, it was somewhat tight, staying tight to a majority of her body before getting loose near her hips. As she finished adjusting her dress she heard the door slowly side open and Rabea poking her head in. 

“Is she in there?” called a voice, which Yasmin assumed to be Bella, which was something Yasmin enjoyed about Bella too. Her voice was so calm and gentle, every time she spoke her words roll aimlessly off her tongue just like the waves in the ocean, which also fitted with Bella’s blue eyes. 

“I don’t see her,” Rabea said, she turned her head to the left then to the right before spotting Yasmin and jumping back slightly. “Found her” she said, fully stepping through the doors. Rabea’s dress was a lot fancier Yasmin’s, her dress was a deep red, much like her hair and had a floral design embedded on the torso of her dress. Other than that, the dress was a straight red, beside the small shift to a lighter red for the lower portion of her dress. Following behind Rabea, Bella stepped in and turned almost running into Yasmin. Yasmin was taken aback by how stunning Bella looked, she was wearing a deep blue dress that had a golden design through the center portion of it. The sleeves were long, similar to Yasmin’s but instead had a portion of mesh-like fabric at the end of each sleeve. Concealing most of Bella’s hand’s from view, her dress however, had a relatively low cut and ended right above her cleavage. She also had her long silver hair tied up into a neat bun, whereas Yasmin had hers out and short like usual. 

“You look lovely” Yasmin breathed as she looked down at Bella with a smile. 

“So do you, I never thought I would see the day you’d wear a dress,” Bella said will a small chuckled, Yasmin could feel her cheeks grow warm at the comment. When she looked up in hopes of seeing her sister, only to find her gone, on the dance floor with Liam. 

“Yes, well. I wasn’t able to wear my usual attire since this is a formal gathering” Yasmin huffed, fixed her dress again. 

“Well I think you look breathtaking in a dress” Bella said with a smile.

“I could say the same thing about you,” Yasmin said returning Bella’s smile, she reached out took Bella’s hand in her left hand and brought it up to her face where she gave it a small kiss. She could hear Bella giggle at the gesture. 

“Shall we go dance?” Bella asked, taking hold of Yasmin’s hand pulling her to the dance floor. 

“I’m not one for dancing” Yasmin admitted, letting go of Bella’s hand, “beside it’s crowded” she said, pointed to the dance floor. 

“No it isn’t, you mustn’t be so silly Yasmin. Come on” Bella pleaded, taking hold of Yasmin’s hand again, and bringing up to her chest. Yasmin could feel her heart beating and her face growing warmer by the second. She wanted to say no, she really did but she couldn’t stop herself. She wanted Bella to be happy and if it meant dancing then she would have to dance. 

“Fine,” she said simply, letting Bella drag her to dance. Upon reaching there, Bella stopped and took hold of Yasmin’s left hand with her right, placing her right hand on Yasmin’s shoulder. Yasmin would have placed her other hand on Bella’s waist, something she felt the sudden urge to do, but her arm was still broken so she was forced to have it staying in the homemade splint. 

“See isn’t this nice” Bella said as she rested her head on Yasmin’s chest. Yasmin’s heart was beating a mile a minute which made Bella laugh, “Your heart is beating strangely fast Yasmin, are you nervous” she questioned as she looked up at Yasmin who had turned her head away from the young woman. “My eyes are over here Yasmin” she said, letting go of Yasmin’s shoulder and placing it in the others face, and gently pushed it so that Yasmin was now fully facing Bella. “There we go, isn't that better”

“Yes,” Yasmin responded quietly. 

The two of them stayed dancing for hours, but felt like merely minutes to the two before Bella spoke, “Yasmin I need to ask you something” Yasmin let out a sound that meant she was listening and Bella continued, “Have you ever fallen in love with someone?” she asked simply, looking up to meet Yasmin’s eyes staring down at her. 

“Can’t say that I have. Have you fallen in love with someone?” Yasmin questioned. 

“I believe I have” though Yasmin didn’t know why, she felt a small ping of pain in her stomach as Bella said this. 

“With who?”

“Well I can’t just say their name, they are in this very room. But I can give you some hints” Bella said, giving Yasmin a small smirk. 

“Fine, give me some hints” 

“Well, first there tall. Though I mean that’s not saying much, I am quite short but for being only a few years older than me their tall. They also have beautiful blonde hair, which I so desperately wish to run my hands through. They are also very good will a sword, and when I say good I mean extraordinary with a sword” 

“I see, what else can you tell me about this person?” 

“They have a really well fit body, for someone of their class, though I must admit I do wish to know what lies underneath those undergarments they wear so often. They are also like me in a lot of ways, we both lost of our parents, we both have had something traumatic happen to us and we met because one of us was drunk off their ass”

“You seem to really like this person”

“Indeed I do, but I fear they don’t share the same feelings I do…” Bella said trailing off, turning away from Yasmin’s prying eyes. 

“I’m sure they do,” Yasmin said simply, taking hold of Bella’s chin and moving so that she was facing her, “I’m sure anyone would be grateful to have you love them” 

“That’s quite funny coming from you” Bella said simply, “I don’t think you're right though. They most likely only see me as a friend. Or baggage, I don’t really know” 

“Your not baggage Bella, you have never been baggage and surely if you love this person they wouldn't treat you as such. And if they do, they aren't worth your love” 

“But you are worth it” Bella sighed, Yasmin, stopped for a moment, finally releasing what Bella just said. 

“What” Yasmin breathed, letting go of Bella and stumbling back.

“I said you're worth it Yasmin, your worth everything in the world. You have done so many things for me, things that no one has ever done for me, you've taught me things, given me things and showed me things that I never thought I would see. I have been my happiest while I'm here, I've been my happiest while I'm with you! You couldn’t fathom how much I care for you Yasmin, how much I long to see you smile. And when you do, how amazing it makes me feel to know I'm the cause! You have been the best thing that has happened to me Yasmin if I never met you I would still be trapped with my mother but because of you, I'm free! I can do whatever I want, I choose to love you, because that’s how I feel, I feel love towards you! I love you Yasmin, I love you so much!" Bella said, her voice wavered the more she spoke until she felt tears rolling down her face. “Can you please say something, anything Yasmin '' Bella pleaded, taking a step towards Yasmin who backed away quickly, her dress getting caught underneath her foot, bringing her to the ground. The whole crowd of people, slowly turned to face the two women in shock and confusion, ever Rabea had turned around, not fully understanding what was happening. 

Yasmin looked up at all the people staring at her, she could feel her ears grow warm as she frantically looked around until she saw Bella, who too was staring at her. However, she was covering her mouth in shock as tears flowed down her face, “I have to go” Yasmin said quickly as she stood up abruptly and made a run for the door, swinging it open and running out. 

“Yasmin wait!” Bella shouted as she followed suit behind Yasmin. As she left the hall, she could hear Rabea calling out to her but she didn’t care, Yasmin was her main concern at the moment. Yasmin ran down the castle halls, until reaching her bedroom door which she pushed open and slammed close. Locking herself inside. Once Bella reached the door she tried opening it but ultimately failed, “Yasmin please I’m sorry” Bella pleaded as she leaned her head against the door. “I’m sorry Yasmin I shouldn’t have said anything”

“Please just leave me alone” Yasmin said, her voice cracking at the end as she was engulfed in tears. She slid against the door, finding herself sitting on the ground. “Please, just leave. I don’t want to speak to anyone” 

“Yasmin, please. I’m sorry, just let me in so we can talk”

“But I don’t want to let you in! I don’t want to let anyone in because this is what happens, they get attached, they care about me and I don’t want that. You shouldn’t care about me, you shouldn’t love me! I’ve hurt everyone I care about, I’ve hurt Rabea, I’ve hurt my mother and I’ve hurt you! You're outside the door crying because you care about me too much, you shouldn’t, you can’t. Because I’ll be damned if I let anyone in! I can’t let anyone in…” 

“Yasmin…”

“Just stop talking Bella, you’ve said enough,” Yasmin said, pushing herself away from the door and opening it. The two women just looked at each other, Bella’s eyes were bloodshot and her hair was disheveled. “Just please, leave me alone. I can’t talk to anyone right now”

“But-”

“No, just go Bella. Please” 

“I won’t!”

“Why won’t you Bella, your clearly not wanted! You weren’t wanted by your own mother and you aren't wanted by me, why can’t you just realized that nobody wants you!” Yasmin shouted, Bella was taken aback by this before, more tears started to spill from her eyes as Yasmin realized what she said, “Bella I didn’t mean to I-” 

“No, your right. This was a mistake, I’m a mistake. I upset you, it’s my fault...I’ll leave” 

“Bella no, I’m sorry” 

“No Yasmin, your not and you're not wrong. I’m leaving” Bella said turning and walking away from Yasmin before Yasmin could interject however an alarm was sounded throughout the castle causing both of them to jump. 

It wasn’t just any alarm though, it meant something was happening inside the castle, someone had stormed the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small thing, here's the imagines I used as a reference for Yasmin, Bella's and Rabea's dresses.
> 
> Bella’s Dress for the gala: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e7/c8/7a/e7c87ab7eefa4c2e92343561ba7954cc.jpg  
> Yasmin’s Dress for the gala: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/26/61/b5/2661b58afad8df9845217d0c6cfc2e76.jpg  
> Rebea’s dress for the gala: https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61wSl4cJ4ML._AC_SY355_.jpg


	11. With Love Comes Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments ensues

The two women exchanged a glance for Bella made a run for her room, leaving Yasmin behind. She wanted to stop Bella and tell her that something was wrong, but she knew the other wouldn't listen to her. So she stood in the doorway for a few moments, before closing the door again, Yasmin began taking off her dress until there was a knock at the door, “I don’t want to speak to anyone please leave me alone!” Yasmin shouted.

“Yasmin, what happened? Where’s Bella is she with you? Do you know where mother is?” Rabea asked frantically as she tried to open the door only to find out it was locked, “God damn it, Yasmin, open the door! Something is wrong and I don’t know what to do!” Rabea shouted again. Yasmin merely rolled her eyes before pushing open the door to reveal a frantic Rabea. 

“What is it Rabea, I’m not in the mood” Yasmin huffed, as she took off the rest of her dress and corset, throwing them into a corner in the room. 

“Yasmin, you hear the alarm, didn’t you! There’s something wrong, mother left abruptly too, and she looked scared Yasmin. She looked really scared and...and I don’t know what’s happening everyone left the ballroom in a rush. And I went to find you and then I saw Bella, I tried calling her but she wouldn’t answer me. Is she alright, are you alright, because I’m not alright!” Rabea shouted, her breathing sped up as she grabbed onto the fabric of her dress, squeezing it so hard her knuckles were going white. “Yasmin, I’m scared” she breathed out. 

“Rabea your fine, everything is fine. There was probably a small mishap or something. You should really leave though, find Liam and have a few more dances with him or something. Just, I need to be left alone” Yasmin said as she pushed Rabea towards the door, even though the other tried to decline, Yasmin was much stronger and bigger than Rabea so she pushed out with ease. However, when she did open the door she was met with an unexpected sight. 

The halls were littered with soldiers that were from the Great Empire, Rabea turned up to look at Yasmin now shaking in her spot in the doorway, “Yasmin. Those are from the Diamond Authority” she said in a hushed tone she tried backing away without getting spotted but it was too late. 

“There’s one of them!” one shouted as the group of them turned to see Rabea, they began to make their way to her, drawing their swords. 

“Yasmin, let me inside,” Rabea said, trying to back inside but Yasmin was stuck in place, “Yasmin, move out of the way!” Rabea yelled pushing on her sister even more. 

“The other one is there too, get them!” one shouted as they sped up their place into a full out sprint, metal armor clacking as they did so. 

Rabea turned around to look at her sister, who quickly grabbed her and pulled inside, kick the door shut with her foot. “Rabea, hold the door” Yasmin yelled as she took a hold of her amour, putting it on, “And take this,” she said, throwing Rabea a small dagger, “I don’t have anything bigger, so that’ll have to do to keep you safe while your in here” 

“I’m not staying here!” Rabea bellowed out, holding the dagger to her chest and tried her hardest to keep the door shut. Putting all her body weight on it. “I’m coming with you!” 

“No, you not! You're staying here, you don’t know how to fight, I do! You're staying here until I come back with Bella, then both of you are going to be safe here. I’ll distract them and get them away from the door, you just need to stay hidden under the bed. And under no circumstances will you open that door unless you know it’s either myself, Bella or mother. Do you understand Rabea?” Yasmin said harshly as she put on the rest of her armor, she hadn’t worn it in so long the weight of the metal took her by surprise at first. Yasmin took a hold of her sword and grabbed Rabea, bending down onto her knees to give you a hug, “I love you Rabea I hope you know that. And in case if I don’t come ba-” 

“Yasmin, you are coming back. You must come back! I can’t rule a kingdom, I need you to be there for me!” Rabea shouted, taking a hold of Yasmin’s hand, “You aren't leaving me, understood?” she said, as tears began to flow down her cheeks. 

“I know Rabea, but I can’t make promises I can-”

“Your keeping this promise, you're going to come back. You promise you are going to come back” Rabea said firmly, wiping away her tears with her dress sleeve. “You are going to come back here when this is all over with Bella and mother, you promise?”

“I promise Rabea” Yasmin said, giving her sister a kiss on the forehead before pushing her away from the door and swinging it open. Thrusting her sword into the first soldier she could get her hands on, before Rabea slammed the door shut. 

Yasmin slid her sword out, as she elbowed one of the other soldiers in the face before thrusting her sword into another, before yanking it out, spill their blood onto the wooden floors. Yasmin knew that there were too many of them to take on at once, especially with her broken arm so the best thing to do was to lead them away from the door. Away from Rabea, so that she at least can be safe, with that Yasmin pushed through the group of them and started making a mad dash down the halls. To her surprise all of them followed her, each one yelling something different and trying to take a swing at her with their swords. Upon reaching a corner, Yasmin took a sharp turn and continued running in hopes of losing them. After a few more sharp turns and attacks, she had only three soldiers left to deal with, she drew out her sword and waited for them to attack. When one of them came charging towards her she merely moved out the way, digging her sword into their back as they fell to the ground, not long after another soldier came at her and tried to tackle her. However, Yasmin was ready, kneeing them in the face before kicking them as they stumbled to the group. 

When Yasmin prepared to deal the killing blow, the last soldier had taken her by surprise and stabbed his sword into her broken arm. She let out hiss as she stumbled back, tripping and landing and her back. Before she could get herself up however, one of them placed their foot on her chest, pushing their weight onto it. Yasmin tried to force their foot off, but with only one hand, she was unable to do so. Her breathing has become shorter and shorter by the second, it hurt more than ever when the other once took a hold of her broken arm, stepping on it as well. Yasmin let out a strained gasp in pain, as she tried to pull her arm away. It didn't help that the metal of her armor was being compressed around her chest, Yasimin’s head began to grow light as she had grown unable to breathe she could feel her ribs straining under the pressure until she heard a small crack. At least one of them had broken, she tried one more time to take hold of their foot but failed, Yasmin could see the one stepping on the chest raise up their blade ready to deal the killing blow. Yasmin just laid there, unable to do anything, but she was ready. She was ready to die because at least Rabea would be safe, at least she would now be next in line to be Queen, Yasmin always knew deep down that Rabea would have made a much better leader than she would have. She knew that at least the Kingdom would be in good hands. 

She drew in one final breath, waiting for death to overtake her. However to her surprise, nothing happened, she heard the firing of something and the next thing she knew the person was off of her chest. Now with an arrow in the neck, Yasmin took this opportunity to let in a long breath and grab her sword, which at fallen out of her hand and force its blade into the knees of whoever was on standing on her right arm. She stood up, the moment they stepped off, grabbing at their knee in pain. Before Yasmin could, however, strike them down, another arrow flew past her and hit the man in the chest. He stumbled back a few steps before falling to the group, Yasmin turned her head around to come face to face with Bella with her crossbow in hand. “Bella” Yasmin breathed before going to coughing fit and falling to the ground. 

Bella quickly rushed to Yasmin’s side tossing her crossbow, going onto her knees, so that there were at each other's eye level, “Are you alright, I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner, I’m sorry I said anything at the gala I should have just kept my mouth shut. I’m sorry Yasmin for putting you in distress, I’m-”

“You saved my life” Yasmin said, struggling to take a breath and coughing again however this time blood came up with it. Bella let out a small gasp as she took hold of Yasmin's face with one of her hands and placed another of her chest plates which had been indented. 

“You’re hurt,” she said softly as she rubbed her thumb in circles on Yasmin’s cheek, “Your hurt because of me if I hadn’t shown up here in the first place my mother wouldn't have been here. She wouldn’t have come and brought harm to all of you, I’m so sorry Yasmin” Bella said, as tears spilled down her face, “I should have just let my mother kill me, I deserve to be dead. I bring nothing but pain to those I care about” 

“You did, nothing wrong. I should be the one who’s giving an apology, I hurt you. I pushed you away even when you only wanted to help. I’m so sorry Bella, please forgive me for everything I said, you are wanted. I want you more than anything in my life. Because when I’m with you for the first time in my life, I feel as though I don’t need to hide. I can be open and be who I really am. And that something no one has ever made me feel, I know you said that you love me. And I have to say that I love you too Bella” Yasmin said as she took hold of Bella’s hand and gave it a small kiss, “I love you so much” 

“Do you really mean it?” Bella whispered, a small smile creeping its way onto her face. More tears began to flow from Bella’s eyes, which Yasmin wiped away, tears now forming in her own eyes. 

“Of course I do” Yasmin breathed, a smile forming on her face too. “I love you Bella”

“And I love you Yasmin” Bella spoke, cupping Yasmin’s face with both her hand before slowly leaning in, Yasmin doing the same as their lips met. Though the kiss didn’t last long, the two of them savored every moment of it, Bella ran her hands through Yasmin’s short blonde hair. Whereas Yasmin, placed her left hand on Bella’s waist, bringing her closer. When the two broke apart, they both resting their foreheads onto one another's, “I’ve never done that before” Bella sighed, pulling away from Yasmin and looking away embarrassingly.

Yasmin only let out a small chuckle before taking a hold of Bella’s face with her left hand, slowly moving back so that the two were facing each other, “Neither have I” she admitted, she watched as Bella realized laughing at the other’s face growing red. “Did you enjoy it?” Yasmin questioned. 

“Indeed very much so” Bella said, letting out a small giggle as she reached out to feel Yasmin’s hair again, “Did you?”

“I loved it. I would love to do i-” Yasmin tried to speak but was cut off by the sudden urge to cough, which is exactly what she did. However, this time it was more aggressive and painful. She tried to grab at her chest, only to be stopped by the amour which stood in her way. Yasmin fumbled to try to get the armor off, which was still pushing against her already broken ribs but was too weak to. Instead, Bella stood up and did it for her, the metal falling to the ground as Yasmin tried to catch her breath. Feeling at her side, only to hear a cracking which made her wince, “I believe my ribs are broken, or at least fractured” she said, still trying to catch her breath. 

“Will you be alright?” Bella asked concerned, as she placed a hand on Yasmin’s shoulder. “Where’s Rabea?” she asked.

“I’ll be alright and Rabea is in my room, hiding,” Yasmin said reassuringly, placing a hand onto Bella's, “We should probably go check on her. And you should go stay with her, where it’s safe” 

“No Yasmin, I’m in much better shape than you. I’m not going to just wait in a room and hope that your safe, I’m not leaving your side, no matter what” Bella said sternly, squeezing onto Yasmin’s shoulder, “Besides, I was the one who just saved your life” 

“Indeed you are correct, but still I don’t want you to get hurt,” Yasmin said, standing up. 

“I would get hurt if any of us would get hurt it would have been you!” Bella said, poking a finger into Yasmin’s chest which made the other wince, “Oh, I’m sorry! I forgot” Bella said, pulling her hand away quickly, however it was stopped by Yasmin who took hold of it. 

“It’s alright, you didn’t mean to. You can stay will me, just please do keep yourself safe” Yasmin sighed, “I don’t want to lose you” 

“You're not going to lose me Yasmin, I should be more concerned about losing you” Bella spoke, as she picked up her crossbow, loading it with another arrow from the sheath that was draped over her back. 

“Your not going to lose me, Bella” 

“Are you sure, because I almost did” Bella responded, looking Yasmin in the eyes, “We should be off now, I still don’t know where my mother is and I assume you couldn’t find yours” Bella questioned, walking off with Yasmin following behind. 

“Indeed, how do you know your mother is here though?”

“Because I doubt she would just send her troops to storm the castle without her. Besides, I caught a glimpse of her on my way to my room. She isn’t looking for me though. She looking for your mother” 

“My mother? What would she possibly want with my mother?”

“I don’t know, but if I know anything about my mother is that she doesn’t just want to speak to her” Bella said simply, as the turned the hall they caught sight of a young man fighting off one of the soldiers. He appeared to still be wearing attire from the gal, same with the woman who was standing behind him, weapon drawn. The young man swung his sword, blocking the soldier's attack, before kicking them down and driving his sword down into their chest. “Is that Liam?” Bella asked, squinting her eyes to get a better look. “And Rabea?” 

“I beg you pardon” Yasmin hissed, pushing past Bella to get a view of the two, “Oh my goodness it is her, Rabea, what are you doing out of the room!” Yasmin shouted as she made her way to her sister. 

It took Rabea a moment to realize who was coming up to her before smiling and running over to Yasmin, “Your alright! Oh, I was so worried, I know I shouldn’t have left the room but Liam came and there were a bunch of soldiers and we had to run. But we lost them, but we also ran into one and Liam fought and killed them! You did such an amazing job Liam!” Rabea said, hugging sister before going over and hugging Liam. 

Yasmin took in the sight that was in front of her before realizing something was off about Rabea, “Rabea what happened to eye” Yasmin hissed, as she pushed Liam away from her and took hold of her face. To Yasmin’s surprise, Rabea’s left eye had been almost completely gouged out. Even though there was a thin fabric covering the wound, Yasmin still knew what lies beneath it. “Who did this to you” Yasmin growled, as she went to peel away the fabric but was cut off by Rabea pushing her hand away. 

“Yasmin, I’m alright. It’s just a mild wound, and the person who did this is long dead. Liam killed them” Rabea said making a gesture to the young man who stood mere feet away from the too. Yasmin furrowed her brow before walking over to Liam, kneeling down and looking at him in the eyes. 

“Did you protect my sister?” she asked, he just nodded in response, which made a small smile grew across her face, “Thank you” Yasmin said simply before standing you and looking at Bella who was slowly making her way towards the rest of them. “Alright since Rabea is out of the room and I doubt you want to go back” Yasmin said, giving Rabea a small glance, she shook her head making Yasmin sigh, “Didn’t think so. Alright well our main priority is to find both Queens” 

“Both?” Rabea blurred out, “Are you saying that Queen Wren is in the castle too” Bella gave you a nod in response, “Oh my goodness this isn’t good! Do we know where mother is, Yasmin ?” Rabea question frantically. 

“No, which is why we need to find her before Wren does. Because I don’t trust what might happen if she does find mother first” Yasmin said sternly. “We best be off” with that the four of them made their way throughout the halls. 

The walk at first was quiet, only the sounds of far off yelling and the clanking of Yasmin’s leg armor could be heard. However, when Bella reached out her hand towards Yasmin’s, Rabea began to watch them from behind intensely until the two were holding hands. This is when Rabea cleared her throat, “Am I missing something here?” she asked causing both Yasmin and Bella to turn around and look at her confusingly. “You two are holding hands,” she said simply. 

“You and Liam are holding hand too” Yasmin pointed out, Rabea merely looked down at Liam’s hands which indeed was holding hers. Not that she minded. 

“Yes, but that’s different, Liam and I are...what are we, Liam?” Rabea asked as she turned to face the young man. 

“I don’t know, what are we?” 

“You see, that’s why I’m asking you. Because I don’t know”

“That’s why I’m asking you because I don’t know either” Liam responded.

“Well I like you,” Rabea said simply. 

“And I like you,” Liam said in return, “So we both like each other which means that we could be romantically involved…” 

“So we're dating that’s all I need to know” Rabea said simply, giving Liam a small smirk which made the young man go red in the face. “Yes but you see Yasmin, Liam and I are dating. You and Bella aren't” Rabea said in a snarky tone, still holding Liam’s hand. 

“That’s bold of you to assume” Yasmin responded which made Bella giggle and Rabea to stop for a moment before processing what she heard. 

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that?” Rabea asked. 

“She said that’s bold of you to assume Rabea” Bella repeated, turning her head slightly to give Rabea a small smirk. 

“Oh, Oh! Oh, I see. See I always knew Yasmin would never fall for a man” Rabea said with a laugh which made Yasmin turn around and look at her confusingly. 

“How would you know that?” 

“I mean, men are all over you at fancy gatherings. But you never gave them the time of day, not even one. I honestly just thought you didn’t find men attractive. And I mean, I’m correct” Rabea said simply, “As long as you're happy Yasmin, I could care less who you choose to love” 

“Thank you Rabea,” Yasmin said with a smile.

“Your welcome Yasmin” 

The four of them went back into a comfortable silence, the only odd thing was how they had yet to run into any soldiers over the course of their walk. It wasn’t until Bella stopped and stared at what was in front of them did the rest of them stop too. Yasmin, who was at the front of the group, had a clear view on what had set Bella off. 

Standing right in front of them, was Queen Wren and Queen Braelyn arguing with each other. Though the four of them were close enough to see them, the Queens couldn't see them. Which was good, Yasmin pushed Bella behind her and drew out her sword, “Everyone stayed quiet '' said Yasmin as she tried to have them back away behind a wall only to have Bella step in front of her, walking towards her mother. “Bella what are you doing!” Yasmin hissed, “You're going to get caught”

“I just want to hear what they're saying” Bella whispered, “I’ll be fine don’t worry” with that Bella took a few more steps forward before ducking down behind one of the open doors. 

“Wren you can’t be here! You're not allowed in this castle” Braelyn shouted. 

“To think eighteen years ago, I would have been welcomed here,” Wren said with a shrug and a scoff, “But times change”

“You changed Wren. You changed and that's why you aren't welcome here! You did things that can’t be forgiven” 

“I wasn’t the one who took his side Braelyn!”

“And I wasn’t the one who lied to him! For ten years you lied to him, and then when you finally tell him you blame him for how he reacted”

“Even after all these years you still side with him! Even after he’s dead you still choose him over me!”

“Wren, no. I choose your side, it’s just your partly to blame as well” Braelyn said, trying to take a step forward towards Wren but she quickly backed away. Running her hands through her, before turning away from Braelyn. 

“I trusted you. I trusted you, I told you everything he did to me and yet you still try to defend him! He was a terrible person!”

“Your no saint Wren! I know what you have done to Bella, you’ve hurt her too, your mother for goodness sake!”

“That thing isn’t my child! That thing is some else, I didn’t want her, but you told me to keep her! I wanted to be rid of her, but you said that it was my mistake so I have to deal with her, I wasn't the one who committed adultery” Wren shouted, Yasmin could see Bella behind the door. The two of them locked eyes, as tears began to well up in Bella’s eye, Yasmin desperately wanted to go over to there and wipe those tears away. But the two Queens were too close to where Bella was hiding, that if Yasmin left her hiding spot she would surely be seen.

“What does she mean ‘that thing’ she isn’t referring to Bella is she?” Rabea asked, sticking her head out from out to get a better look. 

“I think she is” Yasmin huffed, breaking eye contact with Bella to look up at her mother. Her mother looked like a mess, her long brown hair was matted and frizzy. Her eyes were blood-shot, and puffy like she had been crying, she wanted to be there for her mother. She really did, but deep down Yasmin was too scared to move, too scared to be spotted. 

“Wren, Bella isn’t a ‘thing’ and you know it. Just because she wasn’t yours doesn't mean that you had to treat her so poorly!” she shouted, Yasmin turned back to Bella to see her cowering behind the door covering her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was trying so hard not to let out a sound, it almost looked like she was straining herself to do so. 

“Your one to talk, what about your eldest child. The blonde one, who attacked my daughter”

“You leave Yasmin out of this argument Wren!”

“So you are fine with bringing in my mistake but you can’t bear to have yours mentioned. You haven’t changed, you still can’t admit to your own mistakes”

“Yasmin isn’t a mistake Wren and you know it and neither was Bella” 

“But she was, you just can’t admit it! Remember when you first had her, you were all concerned because she wasn’t acting ‘normal’ she was acting to ‘aggressive’ and then if I remember you had another one didn’t you. The redhead, she was a do-over, wasn’t she. Because you knew that Yasmin wasn’t going to be the child you wanted you wanted someone who didn’t take after their father’s destructive tendencies. You knew exactly what your daughter was, she was just like her father and you were scared of her and I know it!” Wren said, taking a step back and punching the door which Bella was hidden behind. Bella let out a surprised gasp before covering her mouth and shutting her eyes tight, Wren stopped when hearing the sound. Before turning around to see the other side of the door, Yasmin could see the fear in Bella’s eyes as she saw her mother looking down at her. “How long have you been here?” she hissed, taking Bella by the hair. Pulling into Braeyln’s view who gasped at the sight.

“Wren put her down!” she said, rushing towards her only to have Wren yank Bella away. Yasmin could only watch as everything unfolded. “Wren please, just put her down she did do anything wrong” Braelyn begged.

“She did everything wrong Braelyn! It’s because of her everything I’ve worked for has gone to ruin, it’s because of her my husband is dead. Everything is her fault!” Wren shouted, throwing Bella to the floor. She landed with a loud thud, which made Yasmin wince. 

“Wren, she didn’t have a choice whether or not she was born,” Braelyn said, taking a cautious step toward Bella. 

“But her mother did! Her mother could have said no, she couldn't have been so stupid and fallen for Daniel’s lies as I did! She could have been smart, but instead she had this thing. She ruined everything” Wren hissed, glaring down at Bella who looked at her with a hate filled look. “Your mother took everything from me” 

“Don’t say that Wren. She was young”

“So was I! And I was smart enough to see through his lies” 

“Yet you still married him!” Braelyn shouted as she took a step in front of Bella putting space between the two. “You fell for him too, you made every mistake she made. You can’t go blaming someone who didn’t know any better”

“But she could have said no”

“So could you! But you didn’t because you loved him!”

“I never loved him”

“That’s a lie and you know it. When you first met him you were so happy, you were so in love that you couldn’t stay away from him. And he loved you! But you lied to him, you could have told him that you couldn’t have kids but you didn’t, you kept that lie from him for ten years. And he thought about the future of your Kingdom, because if you couldn’t have kids someone had to! If you told him sooner things could have been different, but you lied to him Wren, you kept lying and you're still lying now” Braelyn said, taking hold of Wren’s hands, though she tried to pull away at first she ultimately gave in, accepting Braelyn’s hug. “I’m sorry Wren, I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you and that I caused you so much pain. I’m sorry that I let this war start in the first place. I should have been a better friend” Braelyn whispered as she buried her head into Wren’s shoulder. Yasmin could see Wren tense up but soon relaxed, returning the hug. Yasmin turned to look at Bella who was still on the floor, slowly pushing herself up. 

“I’m sorry to Braelyn,” Wren said, as she lowered one of her hands and grabbed something with it, Yasmin could see what it was at first until it was too late. The moment Yasmin saw the mental shining in morning sun she jumped up and tried to make a run towards the two Queen’s but it was too late. The dagger in which Wren heald was thrusted into Braelyn’s back. 

“Mother!” Yasmin yelled as she saw her mother fall to the floor, Yasmin wasn’t thinking though she was to blinded by rage when Rabea made her way to their mother, Yasmin made a beeline to Wren, tackling her to the floor. Yasmin lifted up her left arm and brought it down onto Wren’s face punching her, then she brought it up again, and again, and again. Until she heard Bella’s cries from beside her, as she looked up she met Bella’s eyes. Her fear filled eyes, Yasmin then turned her head to look at Wren, or what was left of her. Underneath her was the dead body of Queen Wren, her face was practically unrecognizable, it was so covered with blood and a portion of her skull had been cracked in. Yasmin then turned to look at her hand, which was still raised up in the air ready to give another blow soaking in a crimson red. She then turned around to see Rabea and Liam standing over her mother’s body, Rabea’s cries echoed throughout the hall. Their mother’s body was limp, just like Wren’s which only meant one thing. Both Queen’s were dead.


	12. Times Do Change Don't They?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback chapter which highlights some important events in Braelyn and Wren's life

“Braelyn catch!” Wren shouted from across the hall as she threw one of Queen Hope’s vases. The young teen was normal size, with dark brown hair and a relatively slim face. Her hazy eyes stood out along her smooth facial features and milky white skin. Braelyn swiftly turned her head around to look at her friend and what she had thrown, letting out a small gasp as she saw one of her mother’s vases go flying in the air. Her black hair flowing somewhat onto her face as she whipped her head around, hiding a portion of her matching black eyes. Braelyn was taller than Wren, only by a mere few inches, but she still stood out the most between the two. 

Braelyn ran towards where the decoration was going to hopefully land, catching it just in time before shooting her friend a glare, “Wren you can’t just throw things! If our mother’s saw us fooling around we would be in serious trouble” she said holding the vase carefully in her arms before bringing to its rightful stop on a nearby table. 

“Relax Braelyn, you’ve been so focused on your little project I thought maybe some catch would be a good idea. Besides, if it broke that means we would have to go into town. Which means we get to stop by and see Daniel and Thomas. And I know you would want to” Wren said struggling, and lightly jogging towards her friend before poking her in the arm, “I know you like Thomas”

“And you like Daniel, so you should really stop taking” Braelyn said jokingly, nudging Wren with her arm, “I just don’t want mother to get mad” she sighed, walking off only to be stopped by the sound of broken ceramic which caused her to turn her head around suddenly. “You didn’t Wren!” she gasped, rushing to look and trying to pick up the broken pieces. 

“I guess we have to go to town” Wren shrugged, walking away, “Either that or we wait for your mother to come back and find that broken” 

“Wren, why would you do that! I didn’t want to go into town, you could have gone yourself I wasn’t stopping you” Braelyn said, looking at Wren dead in the eyes, “If we get caught, you're taking the blame” she said sternly. 

“I can agree to that” Wren said, letting out a small laugh before making her way to her friend, extending her hand, “Come on, let’s go see them” 

“And to get the vase replaced”

“And to get the vase replaced” Wren repeated, the two girls letting out a small laugh before making their way out of the castle. 

“Well if it isn’t my two favorite people!” Daniel shouted as the two girls entered the tailor's shop. The young man jumped over the counter in which was standing in the way of the three of them before pulling Wren and Braelyn into a hug. “Now to what do I owe the pleasure of having not just one but two princesses in my humble shop” he said with a smirk, letting the two of them go. Daniel was taller than both teens, and was older too, but only by a few years. He wore his long brown hair back in a small ponytail, however some strands still manage to fall into his face. His face was slim, much like Wren’s but squared off around his jaw. 

“Wren wanted to stop by here, she broke a vase to get me to come” Braelyn said, letting out a sign pinching the bridges of her nose. “I didn’t want to come, but I had no choice”

“Don’t be so serious Braelyn! I know you came here to see Thomas, he’s outback. Give me a second, Oi Thomas your lover has decided to give you a visit!” Daniel called out, Braelyn turned red at the comment, hitting the young man in the stomach as a response. 

“Braelyn is here?” shouted back another voice, before a young man poked his head around the corner. Thomas was well shaped, having relatively muscular arms that were expected for a knight. Thomas, unlike the rest of them, was born with bright blonde hair, which made him quite special. He made his way from behind the corner, sword in hand, the young man also had scars which littered his arms and face. “Braelyn, Wren it’s a pleasure to see you” he said graciously, bowing in respect. 

“You can stop bowning Thomas,” Braelyn said rolling her eyes, “You don’t have to treat me like royalty”

“But you are royalty! You are a Princess, soon to be Queen none the less, and if I am to eventually become the Captain I-”

“That’s bold of you to assume you're going to become Captain when I become Queen” Braeyln said, crossing her arm, she could hear Wren let out a small laugh as she watched with Daniel by her side, arm wrapped around her waist. “You assume all if this, why is that?” she questioned looking at Thomas. 

“Well don’t you know Princess it’s because he knows you're going to marry him one day! Isn’t that right dear friend” Danieal said, letting go of Wren and instead skipping his way to Thomas for grabbing by the neck and bringing him down to his height. Where he gave his hair a small ruffle. 

“Daniel, let go!” Thomas said, jokingly, pulling his friend’s arm off of him. Though the two boys could easily pass as siblings, they were far from it. They were merely friends since birth, just like the two princesses that stood before them. “You know I don’t think when you do that!”

“Which is exactly why I’m doing it, you don’t like it. So I do it” Daniel said with a cheeky smile on his face. Braelyn couldn’t help but let out a snicker as she turned to look at Wren. 

“That sounds familiar” she said lowly and she rolled her eyes. 

“Are you talking about me?” Wren said, turning to look into Braelyn’s eyes, “Because I don’t do that” she huffed. 

“Why am I out of the castle Wren?”

“Because we needed to replace the vase” Wren replied simply. 

“And who broke the vase?” 

“Me”

“Who said not to break the vase?”

“You…”

“And who broke it anyways” 

“Me…” Wren said slowly, realizing what Braelyn meant. She let a small huff before crossing her arms childishly.

“I’m kidding Wren, relax. I’m happy we left the castle” Braelyn admitted, sneaking a small glance at Thomas as he pinned Daniel to the ground. 

“Apologize” Thomas said, with a smile on his face as his friend tried to escape his grasp, however Thomas was much bigger and stronger than his friend. 

“Never!” Daniel said, laughing. The two boys continued to fight on the ground as the two princess watching them. 

“You know I question what you see in him” Braelyn said to Wren, looking at Daniel as he once again was pinning to ground with ease by Thomas. 

“Because I think he’s quite handsome, he’s also polite and he has a wonderful sense of humor,” Wren said simply, looking at Daniel as a smile crept it’s way onto her face, “I really do like him” she admitted. 

“Yes, but we are still young. We still have another three years until we become women. I recommend you take it slow with him, though we may have known him since we were kids. It’s best to think about how things might be in the future, before we make actions in the present” Braelyn said, “Besides, you don’t even know if he likes you”

“Oh shut it will you, I know to take my time I’m not a child” Wren retorted, giving her friend a small shove. 

“Yet you somehow manage to act like one, even at fifteen” Braelyn said, as she turned to look at Wren who had a shocked look on her face. 

“ I do not act like a child! How dare you Braelyn, I take great offense to that” Wren said dramatically, putting one of her hands over her face as she let out a gasp. “Besides, at least I don’t act like I’ve lost my youth” 

“At least my mind has grown mature quicker than my body. It best prepares me for life's hardships”

“How did you get so smart” Wren sighed, “I mean you have everything planned out don’t you?”

“Nope”

“What?”

“I have nothing planned out. I just want to consider what something might be in the future, for example Thomas. He seems like a lovely young man and I would be grateful to have him in my life” 

“I’m sure he would be grateful too” Wren said leaning on Braelyn, “You're a good friend you know that right?”

“Well if I’m a good friend, then you must be an excellent one” 

“Oh, stop it! Your a much better friend than I am”

“Surely I’m not, it’s you who is better” Braelyn said, wrapping her arm protectively around Wren before giving her a small kiss on the top of her head, “You know, I think your more of a sister to me. In a non-related way of course”

“Indeed, I agree” Wren said sighing, “Daniel, dear I think it would be best you give up because you clearly aren't winning” Wren spoke catching the young man’s attention. 

“Hold on Wren I think I got him!” Daniel said, as he tried to tackle Thomas once again, only for him to move out of the way and jump on top of him. “Shit! Thomas, get off your too heavy!” Daniel gasped as he tried to push Thomas off who merely laughed at the attempt. 

“Do you give up?” Thomas said with a smirk, leaning more into his friend

“Yes, Holy shit just get off!” Daniel gasped, when Thomas stood himself up, the younger teen pushed himself up before shoving Thomas, “I don’t think you realize that I’m not built like you! I’m built to make clothes not built for fighting”

“But you said you could take him” Wren said, letting out a small giggle as she watched Daniel go red in the face. 

“You know, I’m gonna go to the back. Father is going to want me to finish up” Daniel whispered, as he walked away.

“Let me come with you!” Wren said as she jogged to catch up to him leaving Braelyn and Thomas alone. 

“So, how have you been?” Thomas asked, as he nervously scratched his neck. 

“I have been quite well, I must say. And how have you been Sir Thomas” Braelyn replied. 

“I have been decent, though my training has been slow”

“Why is that?” 

“Well, I don’t know. I just, well you see why father has been out of town for the past week and my mother needs me to take care of the shop and I’ve been unable to train. Which also means that I’ve been getting into trouble by the Captain, you know, now that I think about it. I think it’s just because your father doesn’t like me”

“Don’t be silly Thomas, my father is perfectly fine with you. If he wasn’t he wouldn’t have let you become a knight, and he wouldn’t have considered you to be Captain when he grows too old” Braelyn said kindly, giving Thomas’ arm a small pat. 

“Your father isn’t considering me to be the next Captain, surely not” Thomas brushed off. 

“No, I assure you he is”

“Really?” Thomas said in disbelief which caused Braeyln to laugh. 

“Yes, really. My father does like you, and trust me that isn’t something much people can say. He’s a strict man, he wants only the best people as knights and if he was willing to have you appointed I’m sure he had somewhat liked you then. Now though, after seeing your fighting and seeing how happy you make me, I’m positive he likes you. Besides, if you fall behind on your train because of your need to help with your parent’s shop, I would be happy to provide some form of help. And by that, I could give you money” Braelyn said, taking Thomas’ hands into her own. 

“I make you happy?” Thomas breathed, Braelyn only laughed before giving Thomas a small kiss on the cheek. 

“Very happy” she replied which made Thomas smile, scooping her up in his arm and he swinging her around, “Thomas!” she gasped at the sudden movement. 

“I’m so glad to hear that” Thomas said, pulling Braelyn into a hug before putting her down. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that” 

“No it’s alright, I enjoyed that. We will have to do that again” she said softly, Braelyn looked into Thomas’ eyes as he looked into hers, they both just stood there, holding hands looking into each other's eye. That was until they were interrupted by a sudden banging from the back, both of them whipping their heads around to see Wren running out of the room. Her hair disheveled and her once neat dress wrinkled hanging off of one shoulder, not far behind her was Daniel who was quickly running out as well, on hand struggling to keep his pants up. 

“Everyone out! My father’s back and I’m not supposed to have people over!” Daniel yelled as he pushed the two Princesses out but grabbed Thomas by his arm, pulling him back inside, “but you, I need you to help me clean up in the back!” Daniel yelled out of breath. Before Braelyn could say her goodbyes to the two, the door slammed shut, leaving the two of them in the warm summer sun. 

Braelyn took a quick glance at Wren before opening her mouth to say something before Wren stopped her, “Don’t ask, you’ll be grossed out by the answer” she said as she struggled to straighten her dress, “But I must say, I do believe that Daniel likes me too” Wren sighed and she tied back her hair. 

“Should I be worried?” Braelyn asked, looking at her friend worried who merely looked at her with a smug look on her face. 

“Would you be worried if I was this close to seducing Danial” Wren said laughing, her pointer finger and thumb almost touching. She couldn’t help but let out a laugh as she watched Braelyn’s face go red as she processed what was just said to her. 

“Wren! Oh, my goddess!” Braelyn gasped, covering her mouth trying to conceal her laughter, “Your so bad” she said playfully pushing her friend. 

“Well, it’s not as if say, I regret anything” Wren responded with a shrug. 

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

“So, Braelyn. I must ask you, what do you think of my dear friend Thomas?” Daniel said as he brushed his hands threw his now short hair. 

“I beg your pardon?” Braelyn said, looking up at Daniel as she took another bite of her food. The now twenty-year-old had been preoccupied sorting through new laws that needed to be placed since she had recently been crowned Queen, she had become more and more indulged in her work. Even being forced to bring it to the dinner table, which her parents found a terrible habit. “I see Thomas as a friend,” she said, going back to her work. 

“Braelyn, you have always been terrible at lying” Wren said as she took a bite of lamb, “You know, it would be faster if you just tell him. I mean he’s coming to dinner isn’t he?” Wren said, taking another bite. The three of them had been seated at the long dinner table, however since there were only planning on being four guest including Braelyn, only a third of it was being used. 

“You mean the dinner in which you forced us to start eating. Yes, that dinner” Braelyn said, not once looking up from her papers. 

“Braelyn, you mustn’t be working during dinner! This is a wonderful time, this marks the ten year anniversary of our meeting! You should take a break” Danial recommended, lifting up his wine-filled glass in the air before taking a sip of it. “Besides, you wouldn’t want Thomas to see you working when he walks in”

“Why won’t I. This is important business to which I must attend to, I don’t have time to take a break. I have to keep working so that when Thomas does come. I can stop” Braelyn said, taking a sip of her wine. “Besides, you have Wren to keep you company” 

“Indeed I do, but I have my dear with me all the time. Since she never leaves my side” Daniel said laughing, turning to look at Wren who was glaring at him. 

“I have never once heard you complain about me being around you,” Wren said. 

“Because I have no need to complain my dear. I enjoy being with you every second of every day” Daniel said, taking hold of Wren’s hand from beside him and kissing it. 

“And I too, enjoy spending each day with you” 

“If you two are going to be doing this until Thomas comes, I must kindly ask for you to leave the table. I need silence to work” Braelyn said with a huff, lifting up her hand to gesture towards the door. 

“Braelyn, are you alright? You’re never like this” Wren asked, her voice laced with concern. 

Braelyn huffed in response, running her hands over her face before picking up her stacks of papers and storming out the door. When she left the door however, Thomas soon entered seeing the angry queen walking down the hall. “Is she alright?” he asked, turning to peer out the room before making his way to the table, sitting next to Daniel. 

“She’s upset about something, I know she is. She’s never like this even when she has this amount of work, she always tries to make time for all of us. Just as we would do the same for her” Wren said, letting out a long sigh before standing up, “I’m going to go talk to her. I’m her friend, I need to know what’s wrong” she said, giving Daniel a small kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. Wren wasn’t stupid, she knew exactly where her friend would be, she would be in her study. A place where she felt safe and at times, happy, Wren couldn’t help but smile at the memories they had shared while in that room, like the one time Braelyn had set her dress on fire after knocking over a candle over when the girls were young. They were so scared that Braelyn was going to get burned, but thanks to some water and Wren completely trampling the dress, Braelyn walked away unscaled. 

When Wren reached the door to Braelyn’s study, she knocked on it gently only hearing a loud grunt as a response, “Wren I know it’s you. Leave me alone” she said from the other side when Wren tried to open the door to let herself in, she was surprised to find it locked, “It’s locked Wren, I knew you were going to try to get in no matter what I said” 

Wren just laughed, Braelyn knew her well, “Come on Braelyn, I just want to talk. Just tell me what’s wrong and I’ll leave” she said simply, leaning her head against the door. 

“You promise to leave once I tell you…” Braelyn said, Wren could hear her shuffling on the other side, no doubt getting up from her chair and taking a seat against the door.

“I promise” Wren whispered, taking a seat against the door as well. 

“It’s you. But it’s not you, it’s you and Daniel! For five years as short as that may seem you two have been inseparable, and you are so happy with him. But then there's me, who has no idea what I’m going to do. My mother is getting worried I’m not going to find anyone to marry. Even though she doesn’t say it to my face she says it secretly, like one time she said, ‘Oh look there Braelyn. That’s one handsome lad don’t you think?’ I mean how blunt can she be, she wants me to get married! I get it! But I don’t want to, because I don’t know who to marry and I don’t want to marry just anyone, I want to love who I marry because that’s what marriage is for. To solidify the love between two people. You have Daniel, and I have no one...and I just don’t want to be alone Wren. I really don’t because being alone is scary and I’m scared! Because one day you are going to be Queen and you are going to be married with children of your own. And I’m not going to have anyone...and I want to be with someone I really do, but I don’t know if they even want to be with me” Braelyn said, her voice cracking, “I really like him Wren, more than you could ever understand” 

“Oh Braelyn, it’s alright. I’m sure Thomas cares for you. I'm sure he loves you so much! And you are not going to be alone, you have me! And I’m not going anywhere, besides we shouldn’t let something so small get in the way of what is important. Us! You and me! Friends since birth! Even when I become Queen, I won’t just forget you, you are more important than any kingdom. You're more important than any problem, lover and child I’ll even have. Because you’ve been with me since the beginning, and I will be with you till the end” Wren said leaning her head against the door only to fall back. She landed flat on her back, wincing a bit in pain as she looked up at Braelyn who was looking down at her, “Look's like you finally decided to open up” Wren said with a chuckle, pushing herself off of the group, when she was finally up she took a look behind her friend only to see the room in shambles, “What happened in there” she asked, Braelyn merely turned her head to look at the room. 

“I got just a bit upset,” she said.

“A bit?”

“More than a bit,” she said sighing, Wren merely smiled at her before pulling her into a hug. 

“It’s alright Braelyn, I’m here” 

“Thank you, Wren” 

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

“Braelyn! Braelyn please open the door!” Wren shouted as she banged on the castle doors, “Braelyn please I need your help” she said, hitting it again. The door slowly slid open to reveal a tried Braelyn in a nightgown. 

“Wren, it’s the middle of the night. What is it?” she said groggily, “You're going to wake up Yasmin, please keep it down” 

“I’m sorry Braelyn, I just need to talk to you” Wren insisted as she leaned against the door, “Please” she whispered.

“Alright Wren, come in” Braelyn said, opening it completely letting Wren in, the new Queen walked in looking down at her friend to find a small infant in hand. 

“Is that-”

“Yes, this is Yasmin. I wondered when you were going to come to see her, counting you’re her Godmother. I just didn’t expect you to come in the middle of the night. Your lucky Thomas didn’t think you were an intruder, otherwise, I don’t think it would have been pretty” Braelyn said, yawning before hugging the young Yasmin into her arm. 

The young child was relatively small, however there was something that stood out about the child to Wren, “She has blonde hair...I’m assuming she takes that from Thomas?” Wren said, moving closer to the sleeping baby. 

“Indeed, but that’s not the only thing that she takes after him…” Braelyn said as she looked down at her child, “I’m worried about her, Wren” she said softly. 

“What do you mean?” Wren questioned looking up at her friend. 

“I know she’s just a baby. But I fear that she’s going to take after...take after Thomas’ um...aggressive tendencies,” she whispered, looking around the castle to see if her husband had left their bed. To her relief, he hadn’t, “When she cries, which is something she does a lot! She gets punchy?” 

“Punchy?” Wren said, furrowing her brow, “What do you mean, punchy. She’s a baby Braelyn” 

“She’s one, Wren and I know she’s just a bi-”

“She’s one?” 

“Indeed, I had been waiting for you to show up. I just assumed that you got backlogged with work, but I mean your here now” Braelyn said sighing, “As I was saying, she likes to hit things, and she tries to throw things but I keep her away. Thomas says that she’s going to be ‘a great little warrior’ but I don’t want her in that lifestyle. That life already messed up Thomas enough, I don’t want her being exposed to it” Braelyn said sighing, “But that’s beside the point, what did you come here to talk about” 

“Oh, um...Well it is revolving around the topic of children” Wren said carefully, “You see, now that I’m Queen I have to start thinking about having an heir. Which I have been, Daniel and I. But you see, we’ve been trying, but nothing has been working. I went to the Physician about it and they said that it might be something wrong with me, that I lack a certain component to have children” 

“What are you saying you are unable to have children Wren?” Braelyn said, turning to her friend with a concerned look on her face, “What does Daniel think?”

“He doesn’t know,” Wren said bluntly.

“What? Wren you have to tell him! He’s your husband, he’s the King! You need to tell him” 

“I don’t need to tell him anything, I’m not telling him anything and neither are you” Wren hissed, “He’s my husband, not yours”

“But he’s still my friend Wren! He deserves to know” Braelyn said, ask she held Yasmin closer to her, “Wren do the right thing”

“Well what happens when he does find out, he isn’t going to want to be with me because I can’t produce an heir. One of the most important jobs as a Queen! I can’t tell him that because what is he going to do! I can’t risk that” Wren shouted, grabbing at her chest tears forming in her eyes. 

“Braelyn is someone with you?” Thomas said as he poked his head out the room, “Is that Wren?” he asked, “Do you have Yasmin?” 

“Yes Thomas I have Yasmin and yes Wren is here, she was just leaving” Braelyn said turning to Wren, “Wren, it’s late. I need to sleep and so does Yasmin, I’m sorry but can you come back another day?” she said, letting out another yawn. 

Wren nodded in response, “I understand, when can I come back?” 

“I don’t know Wren, I have meetings for next week and I have Yasmin to take care of too. Maybe in a few weeks” the twenty-five years old, Queen said, walking Wren to the door, opening it for her. “Wren”

“Yes?” Wren said, turning around to face Braelyn one last time before leaving into the night.

“Do the right thing, tell him. He’ll understand” she said softly. 

“I can’t do that”

“Then I can’t help you” with that Braelyn closes the door, leaving Wren alone in the darkness of night.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

“It’s a pleasure to see you again Wren, it’s been a long time. How long has it been?” Braelyn said as she walked down the castle halls, Wren beside her holding a three-year-old Bella. 

“I believe it’s been two years though I could be wrong” Wren said coldly, not once looking away from the small Bella that sat in her arm. The young girl was playing with her brown hair which was slowly becoming white with time. She was about to open her mouth again to speak only to be interrupted by the gasp of a small child coming from in front of her. 

Braelyn smiled down at her daughter as she looked up at Wren and Bella, “Hi Bell!” she said with a grin on her face. Wren could feel Bella getting restless in her arms so she put her down, letting her stumble towards the six-year-old. 

“I think they shall be fine, if we leave them to roam the castle don’t you think so Wren,” Braelyn said, turning to look at Wren who was preoccupied with watching the two children running off together. “Oh, there they go. Yasmin dear! I’m going to be in a meeting alright, please keep yourself and Bella busy for the time being!” Braelyn yelled to her daughter before they turned the corner. “I do hope she heard me” 

“I'm sure did,” Wren said quietly. 

“Well, um...shall we?” Braelyn said as she gestured towards the wooden doors next to them, Wren only nodded in response. Braelyn pushed the door open and made her way to the long table that laid in the center of the room, taking a seat, Wren doing the same. “So Wren, what brings you here. I mean, you haven’t spoken to me in almost two years and I was wondering if something was wrong an-”

“Yet you never came to check on me did you” Wren spat, turning away from her friend, though that term didn’t seem to fit the relationship the two had grown to have. 

“Yes well, I have been busy. But this isn’t about me, this is about you. What brings you here?” Braelyn asked, trying her hardest not to stated the real question that had been burning in her mind. 

“Daniel had an affair” Wren said bluntly, Braelyn was taken aback by this having to take a moment to choose her next words, but before she could speak Wren spoke again, “I told him, as you said. But I didn’t tell him till much later and he was livid to say the least. He stormed out one night, came back and didn’t speak to me, he didn’t speak to me for nine months. I thought I did something wrong because of course, I did something wrong I lied to my husband! But he came to me one day and said that he had a child, a child with some harlot! I was taken aback at first, I thought he was joking, I was hoping he was joking! But he wasn’t, because why would be lying about something like that. He came one day with Bella in hand and said that this is mine and whatever the other woman’s name was. She looked nothing like me, I mean, of course, she wouldn’t she’s not mine!” Wren shouted slamming her hands down on the table, causing Braelyn to jump. “And she has that women’s hair, that fucking silver hair! I have to see that you know, everything fucking day, I have to see that. I don’t want her though, I really don’t want her, I just want to give her back to harlot she came out of” Wren said, balling her hands up into fists so tight that her already pale skin was near white. 

“Wren, that’s a lot to take in...um, wow. I’m sorry Daniel would do that, but you did keep that from him for so long what else did you want him to say. And you can't simply give her back Wren, you have to raise her” Braelyn said calmly, however, the response she got was anything but. 

“You're taking Daniel’s side!” Wren shouted, standing up from her chair, “You can not be serious Braelyn, you don’t talk to me for two years and when I finally tell you this, this is how you react! You take his side, the man who had an affair with another woman! You're supposed to be my friend Braelyn!” Wren yelled, “And what do you mean I can’t give her back, she isn’t mine, she’s not my responsibility.” 

“But you kept it from Daniel for so long, how else did you think he was going to react! And you can’t give you back because she’s your own child”

“That thing isn’t my child! That thing is the product of lies and adultery!”

“A lie that you made!”

“So somehow it’s my fault my husband decided to have an affair!”

“Yes! Wren, you need to take responsibility for your actions!”

“What do you mean responsibility for my actions! My actions didn’t bring that child into the world!”

“But it was your lies that drove Daniel to do such things!” Braelyn shouted back. 

“You don’t know anything about this Braelyn, I shouldn't have even involved you into this because I should have known. I should have known that you would take his side because that’s just how you are. I was there for you for so long-”

“Don’t play that card Wren, you weren’t here for my child’s birth! You weren’t here for her birthdays you weren’t here for anything unless it involves you because you're narcissistic! You can’t handle having something that isn’t about you!”

“Just because I was dealing with my own problems somehow makes me a narcissist! Then you must be one too because somehow this conversation became all about you!”

“Well excuse me for caring about my child, it’s not my fault that you can’t do that!”

“That thing isn't my child, that thing is a mistake!” 

“She isn’t a mistake Wren she’s a child, grown up!”

“You know what, I don’t know why I bothered coming here because clearly I was too foolish to see from the beginning to see what you’re really like Brealyn '' Wren said, making her way towards the door. 

“Wait, Wren-”

“No! No buts, I’m leaving Braelyn!” as she said this Wren shoved open the door and the rest was history.


	13. How it All Ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this book, Yasmin has a problem and Bella tries to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm finally done! This book was really fun to write and I hope you guys enjoyed it, I know this chapter was short and all but it's just meant to wrap up the end. And I am probaly going to make a series out of this, some post-story one-shots. But that won't be till a while, but I just am so happy that you guys enjoyed this book and I'll see you guys on my next work

“Yasmin?” Bella whispered as she slowly lifted herself off the ground, cautiously making her way to Yasmin. Who was staring intensely at her one blood cover hand, she wasn’t moving or blinking, just staring at it. “Yasmin, are you alright?” she questioned as she placed her hand on Yasmin’s shoulder, she could feel her tense up as she slowly turned her head to face Bella. 

“I killed her,” she said, “I really killed her, I...I just killed her with my bare hands. Her blood is on my hands! Your mother’s blood is on my hands! I just killed your mother” Yasmin choked out, before muffling her sops with her hand, only to remember the blood that was on it. She took her hand away from her mouth before turning to the side, vomiting up whatever she had eaten prior. 

Bella merely watched as Yasmin turned back to Bella, before turning around and seeing Braelyn’s body lying behind her, resulting in Yasmin turning her head over again. Letting herself vomit once again. “Yasmin, are you alright?” Bella asked, though she already knew the answer. 

“Do I look alright Bella!” Yasmin shouted standing up, and stumbling away from both bodies, “I’m going to throw up again” she said sickly as she doubled over for the last time, releasing what food that was left in her stomach. “I’m going to get a drink,” she said, only to be stopped by Bella who wrapped her arms around her from behind, barring her face in Yasmin’s back. 

“You not going anywhere,” Bella said her voice muffled, “You need to help Rabea” at that she felt Yasmin start shaking as she turned around to face her sister. Rabea was a sobbing mess as she stood by her mother’s body, Liam stood behind her side with horror on his face. 

“I’m not speaking to her, she just watched me murder someone Bella. She just saw me beat someone to death with my fist, I’m not going to speak to her. She’s surely scared of me, and I honestly couldn’t blame her, I’m scared of myself too. Now let go of me” Yasmin said sternly, pulling Bella’s hands off of her. Yasmin began to walk down the hall, though slow at first, she began to pick up the paise as grasped at her stomach again. No doubt going to vomit once she reached her room. 

Bella turned around making her way to Rabea, pulling her into a hug. The poor girl was to heald up crying that she didn’t even realize, sniffling and sobbing in Bella’s arms. The young woman turned to look at Liam before giving him a small smile, “I’ve got her. I’m sure you have things you need to do” Bella said, “You can leave if you want, surely you wouldn’t want to stay here a moment longer”

“It’s alright Princess, I’m here for Rabea, and I’m not planning on going anywhere” Liam spoke, talking a few steps towards Rabea so that he was sitting right next to her, “I don’t want her suffering alone”

“Neither do I...Rabea can you hear what I’m saying” Bella asked, pulling Rabea closer to her, the small girl just nodded as a response, “I’m going to move you away from your mother alright. I don’t want you to be overwhelming yourself with all of this. Is that alright?” Bella asked, slowly standing up to move Rabea to the other side of the hall only to have Rabea thrash in response. 

“No! No, put me down. I don’t want to go, I don’t want to leave her!” she shrieked as she tried to pull away from Bella but she had too strong of a grip on her.

“Rabea please, she’s only trying to help you. Just relax please” Liam pleaded as he tried to help restrain Rabea only to be kicked in the face by her, sending him stumbling back. He held his face in pain as she watched as Bella dragged Rabea across the hall, no matter how much the younger girl protested. 

“Put me down Bella! I don’t wanna go, I don’t want to leave! I don’t want to say goodbye, please let me see her! Please” Rebea pleaded, as she slowly began to tire herself out, “Please...don’t want anyone else to leave me” 

“I’m not going anywhere Rabea, I’m right here. Just relax” Bella said, as she finally got her down the hall, now running her hands softly through her hair, “I’m not going anywhere, no one is leaving you”

“Then where’s Yasmin?” she said, turning to look at her, her long fiery hair was messy and her eyes were red and puffed. The poor girl looked exhausted, “She is not here, like always” she whispered baring her head into Bella's chest. 

Bella let out a long sigh, looking up at Liam who stumbled to where they were, taking a seat next to the two women, “Yasmin, is in shock Rabea. She really wants to be here but she just can’t mentally handle that right now” Bella said. 

“But she can handle getting drunk” Rabea hissed, not looking into Bella’s eyes, “I question if she even cares” 

“Of course she cares, she’s just going through this differently” 

“She does this with everything though! Every problem she can’t solve she somehow thinks alcohol is going to do it for her. I’m telling you she’s already gone through at least two bottles of the booze that’s under her bed” 

“Yasmin has alcohol under her bed?” 

“She steals it from either the bar or the kitchen and stores it under her bed. She has a hole cut under her mattress where she stores it so she won’t get caught. She thinks I don’t know, but I’ve seen the hole open before” Rabea said, letting out a sniff before pushing herself away from Bella, “You shouldn’t worry about me. As much as I am horrified, and taken back...I can handle my emotions rationally. But Yasmin is a different story. If you're going to try to take care of someone, take care of her and make sure she doesn’t do anything foolish” with that Rabea stood up, wiping and stray tears away from her face, “Come on Liam, we have some things that need to be attended to. We have to ensure that there are no more soldiers from the Diamond Authority in the castle” Rabea said as she walked off, Liam by her side. Bella had to give the teen credit, she was well capable of taking care of herself, she had a grasp on how to deal with things. Unlike the person, Bella had yet to speak to, though she wouldn’t admit it out loud. But Bella was somewhat scared to speak to Yasmin, she knew damn well that her dear was going to be having some form a mental breakdown. She was just worried whether or not it was going to be a crying or aggressive breakdown, she really hoped it wasn’t the latter. As Bella made her way down the hall, close to Yasmin’s door she could already hear the sounds of Yasmin throwing something which broke on impact and her shouting something. She was going to be even harder to take now. Bella cautiously walked close to the door, pressing her ear against it to be able to hear what was going on. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you Yasmin! Do you have no self-control, do you not know how to fucking contain yourself!” she shouted, throwing something against the door which made Bella jump back in surprise. 

“Yasmin?” she said quietly, she yelling inside the room stopped and she could hear someone shuffling towards the door, it slowly slid about. Just enough for Bella to see a portion of Yasmin’s body but not enough to see what her room looked like. 

“The fuck do you want?” she hissed, her words slightly slurred. She wasn’t flat out drunk yet, but she was getting close to it, “I said the fuck do you want Bella!” 

“I wanted to see how you were doing” she spoke. “How are you doing?”

“How the hell do you think I’m doing Bella! I just saw my own mother be killed in front of my own eyes and I was too stupid enough to go see if she was still somehow alive. Instead, I beat your mother, to death, I beat her to death with my hand Bella!” Yasmin shouted, throwing something once again at the wall, “I don’t have time for this, leave me alone”

“I’m not going to Yasmin, just let me in”

“No”

“Yasmin, please”

“Saying fucking please isn’t going to make me want to open the door any goddamn more Bella! When I say leave me alone that means leave me alone, I just fucking killed your mother why the hell would you even want to be around me anyway?”

“She isn’t my mother”

“Your right, she was your mother! But now she’s dead because I killed her, Bella! How do you not hate me, I just killed your only family!” Yasmin shouted, taking a swing of whatever liquor before slamming the bottle on her foot, Bella could hear her hiss in pain as she moved away from the door allowing her to come in. 

The room was a mess to say the least, in the short time Bella had left her alone she had already managed to flip over her table, throw her chair across the room, stab her sword into the book self which had been forced to floor, spilling the books that were on it all over the floor. That wasn’t even the worst part, the worst part was the glass that was everywhere in the room. Broken bottles littered the room and full, intact ones laid on Yasmin’s bed, which is where Yasmin had placed herself staring at Bella. 

“You were the one who wanted to come in,” Yasmin said, taking a bottle in hand and pulling it open, taking a massive swing from it before putting it down. “I’ll clean it up later” 

“Do you want me to help you clean it?” Bella asked, as she cautiously stepped over the glass as she made her way to Yasmin’s bed. 

“No, I’ll do it. It’s my mess, I’ll clean it up” Yasmin said, taking another drink of her liquor, emptying it and tossing it across the room, shattering it on impact. 

“Yasmin! You can’t just go throwing that!” Bella shriek as more glass found its way on the floor, “You going to hurt yourself”

“Good, that’s what I deserve anyway,” Yasmin said drunkenly, standing up and walking over to the partially broken bottle, holding it in her hand, “It’s not like I feel anything anyway, that’s what alcohol is for. To stop feeling, and thank goodness it’s working! Because otherwise, I would be on the floor crying”

“What’s wrong with that?” Bella said, making her way to Yasmin, slowly sliding the glass out of her hand, tossing it on the floor. “If you want to cry, go ahead and cry Yasmin,” she said, taking Yasmin’s cheek in her hand, “I’m not going to stop you”

“Why do you love me, Bella,” Yasmin asked, leaning into Bella’s touch, “I did horrible things, I’ve said horrible things! And yet you somehow manage to still be there for more, even if I push you away” 

“Because I know deep down you are a good person Yasmin, I know you don’t see yourself as one, but you are. You may think that you are a horrible person, who needs to hold all these burdens that you inside, but you don’t have to. And yours is not a horrible person, you are an amazing person, who I love very dearly and I promise I never will stop loving you” Bella said, giving Yasmin a small kiss, as Bella pulled away she felt Yasmin grab her by the arm.

“Say it again,” she said, now that Bella was close to Yasmin she could smell the alcohol on her breath.

“I never will stop loving you?” Bella said, though it came out more as a question, she didn’t really know what portion Yasmin wanted her to repeat. 

“Not that part, the other part” Yasmin said, taking hold of Bella’s hand.

“You're not a horrible person Yasmin, you don’t need to hold all these burdens inside of you because I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I promise” Bella said, she too took Yasmin’s hand in hers. 

“But how do you know I’m not a horrible person! How do you know those burdens that I carry aren't for my own good, what if all of this is all just life’s way of saying ‘Fuck you Yasmin!’” she said, stumbling over to her bed, taking a beer and drinking it, “You know there used to be a lot more of these then I though. I mean I knew I liked drinking but damn! I really am going throws these quick” Yasmin said laughing, before picking up all the leftover alcohol that was on her bed, “Bella I want you to do something for me”

“Of course, what is it”

“Take these, take every single fucking one. I don’t want to see them anymore, I don’t want to be around that shit. I want to change I really do but with that stuff being under my bed it’s just too hard to resist”

“So you want me to take your stash?”

“How did you know I had a stash?” Yasmin said as she went to lay down in her bed.

“Rabea told me”

“Rabea knows about my stash, shit! She was the person I didn’t want to see that” 

“Why?”

“Because I’m supposed to be her big sister, I’m supposed to set a good example for her and drinking isn’t really a good example. I don’t want Rabea to become like me, I don’t want anyone to become like me! I don’t want to rule a Kingdom, but guess who’s now Queen? Me! I’m Queen, I’m going to have to take care of everything and then there's the war and I ca-”

“Yasmin, I’m Queen too,” Bella said, cutting Yasmin off, “Which means that we can end this war once and for all. This war is finally done"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave a comment if you want!


End file.
